


A Quick Fix

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [17]
Category: Bandom, Iron Maiden (Band), Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Biting, Choking, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gentle Sex, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Humor if you squint long enough, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Makeup, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Showers, Size Kink, Suggestive Themes, Sunburn, Teasing, Teen Crush, Tension, Texting, Voyeurism, WTF, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: A collection of drabble-esque fics revolving around Metallica, Megadeth, and Iron Maiden. Some are written solely as quick drabbles, others are requests. Enjoy!





	1. Introduction

** Important PSA for the future of this series **

 

I think I'm gonna stop taking requests for a little while. I'm only getting requests for Metallica fics (especially about James) and I'm getting burnt out on writing the same stuff over and over. I originally started A Quick Fix because I thought people would actually request different things, but I was clearly wrong. I'm not getting anything for Iron Maiden or Megadeth and really I wanted variety for the series. That being said, I'll finish up the prompts I have currently, but after that I'm done with the series for awhile. It's not finished, but I am taking a break to work on different stuff. I'm just too tired and stressed out from things happening in my life right now. Thank you guys for understanding.


	2. Maybe It's The Heat (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk enjoys a popsicle while the guys have a heatstroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ride The Lightning era

It's a hot summer day, mid June, and they're all hanging out on Cliff's front lawn attempting to battle the heatstroke off with some cold drinks. It's so hot that they all pretty much have their hair tied back as beads of sweat drip down their scalps and across their faces. At one point an ice cream truck pulls down the street, which should seem like a godsend, but the situation is perpetuated further when Kirk buys the biggest and longest popsicle he can get his hands on.

James, Cliff, and Lars are huddled on the porch in the shade practically drooling on themselves as they watch Kirk lay down in the grass and go to town on his frozen treat. They think Kirk's insane for laying out in the sun, but it gives the three men a perfect front row seat to Kirk's _unique_ display of popsicle eating. They aren't sure if it's the weather or not, but their body heat collectively rises the moment Kirk wraps his lips around the long fruity popsicle.

None of them make a peep or a comment as the popsicle slowly disappears into Kirk's mouth. It goes a lot deeper than any of them were expecting, but they have no time to wonder why that is because their jeans get tighter by the sight alone. James, Cliff, and Lars are licking at their dry lips, occasionally nibbling on them as well, as Kirk casually sucks and curls his tongue around his popsicle in the most tantalizing way possible.

It only gets worse (or better?) when Kirk starts to make soft smacking noises as he works the popsicle in and out of his mouth. His adam's apple even bobs with it. The pace is so vigorous that the artificial flavoring melts quickly, coating Kirk's lips in it's sticky red juice. They watch as a single droplet runs down Kirk's chin and all three of them feel slightly dizzy. Their mouths feel dry and they think they might actually keel over any minute now. Of course, they write that off as the heat finally getting to them.

Either way, Kirk should never be allowed to eat popsicles ever again.


	3. You Tarzan, Me Jane (Iron Maiden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve notices Bruce's chest hair for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who wanted some Bruce/Steve (or just Steve in general).

“Jesus Christ!” Steve exclaimed.

“What? What's wrong?” Bruce asked in a hurried tone, staring wide-eyed at his bandmate.

They were currently changing in the back room, getting ready to hit the showers, but Steve had to give pause to the spectacle before him. Bruce was staring at him like he just screamed bloody murder, which he kind of did he supposed, but he honestly couldn't help it. He never noticed Bruce was so hairy until now.

“You've got ‘ta beaver growin’ on yer chest!” Steve pointed out with a shriek of surprise.

“Whaddya mean?” Bruce inquired, furrowing his brows at Steve before glancing down at his chest.

“I didn't know I were friends with _Tarzan_ lord of the apes!” Steve teased. “Between all the hair and the muscles, ye migh’ as well be callin’ me Jane!”

“That's rich comin’ from the geezer with caterpillars livin’ on his face,” Bruce remarked, smirking much to his chagrin.

“Oi! It takes a lot 'ta keep these babies lookin’ so tame,” Steve defended.

“ _That's_ tame?” Bruce squawked.

“More tame than that _welcome mat_ you call chest hair,” Steve replied with a snicker.

“If you don't like it, then you don't have 'ta look at it,” Bruce said with an air of arrogance, turning away from Steve.

Steve promptly reaches out to grab Bruce by the wrist and pulls the shorter man close. Bruce is taken aback when Steve reaches up and runs both of his hands over Bruce's chest. His fingers linger and thread through the thicket of hair, causing a shudder to run down Bruce's spine. Steve gives him a cocky little smirk that makes Bruce's heart flutter. He's blushing from how close Steve is standing, but the invasion of personal space isn't unwelcomed so much as it is _exciting_.

“I quite like it,” Steve reassured in a sultry murmur. “It'll give me somethin’ ‘ta hold onto later.”

Steve gives him a wink before heading off towards the showers, leaving Bruce standing there to wonder what that could possibly mean.

The resulting assumption only serves to make Bruce blush even more.


	4. The Penis Vegetable (Which Is Technically A Fruit) (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and James discuss the phallicity of produce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing some James/Lars for everyone who has asked me to do so in the past as well as recently. KEA era. This is absolutely ridiculous but I enjoyed writing it very much. Also, the word _dick_ is said way too many times but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Alright, what else do we need?” James inquires as he looks at the ripped piece of paper doused with horrendous scribbling.

Lars is practically skipping alongside him as he pushes the shopping cart whilst trying to read Kirk's list at the same time. He squints at the paper to see if they've missed anything amongst the crossed out items on their shopping list. Kirk had made a little checklist of groceries they needed, but James had forgot how horrible Kirk's penmanship is. He should've been a doctor with this kind of chicken scratch.

“Didn't Kirk say he needed that penis vegetable?” Lars offers, ever helpful.

James peers over at Lars with a dumbfounded expression as he attempts to decipher what that means exactly.

“ _Penis vegetable?_ ” James reiterates, looking at his friend like he's a moron.

“You know, that one that's shaped like a dick,” Lars explains, walking off ahead of James.

“Lars, that can be so many vegetables,” James complains as he tries to keep up with his small friend.

“ _A-Ha!_ ” Lars exclaims when he finds precisely what he's searching for. He spins around and produces ( _heh… produce_ ) a dark purplish oblong. “This thing!”

“You mean an eggplant?” James asks, completely at a loss for words.

“Yeah, man, an eggplant.”

“Why did you say it looks like a dick?”

“Because it _does_ look like a dick.”

“That looks _nothing_ like a dick!” James argues.

“I'd say it's pretty accurate,” Lars comments, inspecting the vegetable (which is technically a fruit) with a cursory glance.

“What kinda dicks are you looking at?” James snorts. “A cucumber or a banana are more phallic than _that_ thing,” James remarks, pointing at the eggplant in Lars’ hand. “Looks like the poor guy got his junk slammed in a windowsill.”

It's at this point that James realizes a few people perusing the produce section have tuned into their discussion a little, but they were polite enough to not say anything. James would be more embarrassed if he wasn't so accustomed to having these conversations with Lars on the regular whether they be in the privacy of their apartment or out in public.

“Are you telling me you've never seen a dick that looked like this?” Lars questions, shaking the eggplant like he can't fully wrap his head around the idea of James not seeing it.

“No, dude. And anyone who has a dick that looks like an eggplant should see a doctor immediately.”

“Who are you to judge?”

“Why do you care what I think anyway? What, does _your_ dick look like that?” James goes on to inquire.

“Why don't you come over here and find out, big boy,” Lars taunts, holding the eggplant near his crotch in the middle of the grocery store.

“I think I'd rather eat the eggplant.”

“That can definitely be arranged,” Lars teases, making a lewd gesture with the eggplant.

“Quit sexually assaulting the produce and put it in the damn cart,” James gripes, getting Lars to hand it over, but not without a knowing smirk.

“You're no fun!” Lars sighs heavily and sets the eggplant in the basket.

James picks up the purple oblong produce and regards it skeptically before dropping it on top of all the other items and shooting an unimpressed look over at Lars.

“Remind me to show you what a real dick looks like when we get home,” James says as they head towards the checkout.

“ _Ooo!_ Is that a threat or a promise?” Lars goads, grinning from ear to ear.

“You're such a child…”


	5. Sea And Sand (Metallica/Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A James and Dave first kiss.

“I had a really good time tonight. I haven't been to the boardwalk in so long,” Dave says with a smile. “I forgot how fun it was.”

He was currently lounging on a towel on the beach. There was only the stars, the sound of the ocean billowing across the sand, and _James_. Dave had met the blonde at a show a month back and they hit it off instantly. Although the initial conversation was awkward and embarrassing, James had asked Dave out on a date and now here they are three dates later just enjoying the calm and serene atmosphere of the beach together.

“Me too. I usually like to come here for special occasions,” replies James, flashing a wide grin at the ginger.

It falls silent between them and the only thing that can be heard are the waves and the indistinct chatter of people coming from the boardwalk in the distance. They managed to find a secluded little area of the beach to relax on, much to Dave's giddiness. It feels terrifying and exciting to be all alone with James away from the rest of the world. Having absolute privacy and sitting so close to him to where he can feel James’ body heat radiating off of him.

Dave's never really been on dates until he met James, mostly because people didn't know about him. He's kept his personal life a secret from friends and family on account of being afraid of what they'd say, but with James he could be himself. Maybe that's why sitting out here on the beach under the stars was so calming for him. He can be who he is without anyone having to judge or ridicule him. The best part of it all was that he wasn't _alone_. He could share this intimate part of himself with someone else just like him.

The scent of saltwater tickles his nose and a gentle gust of wind breezes past them, making Dave shudder on reflex as the cold night air whisps around him. Dave lets out a soft sound and wraps his arms over his chest the rub at the goosebumps prickling across his skin. It kind of cold for summer night, but he supposes it's because of the sand and water. The reaction doesn't allude James, however, and he quickly rids himself of his leather jacket.

“Are you cold?” James asks, though he's far past waiting for a reply. “Here, take my jacket.”

“That's really not necessary,” Dave tries to assure, but James isn't listening.

“Nonsense! I can't let you freeze.”

“What about you?”

“I'll be fine.”

Dave pulls on the jacket at James’ insistence and immediately settles into the warmth it's retained from James’ body heat. He shudders once again as his body begins to heat up and lets out a grateful sigh. He's so caught up in the wonderful sensation of warmth from wearing James’ jacket and smelling his cologne, that he barely realizes just how close the taller boy is sitting next to him now. He doesn't notice until James lays a hand on his thigh and gives it a tender squeeze.

Dave tenses up, mostly out of nervousness than anything else, and fixes the other boy with an incredulous, wide eyed expression that cries innocence and naiveté.

“Can I ask you something?” James inquires.

“You just did,” Dave answers like a smartass, offering a timid laugh as he tries to play it cool.

But James doesn't laugh. Doesn't even crack a smile at Dave's attempt at a joke. He just stares at Dave with such a serious and stoic expression that it actually makes the ginger's heart stutter. James guides Dave to face him and he follows to silent command without question. His gaze is locked with James’ because he's too nervous to do anything, least of all look away out of bashfulness. The hand on his thigh curls inward slightly, causing Dave to squirm into the contact further. James has his undivided attention.

“Can I kiss you?” James asks with a murmur. “I don't wanna, like, pressure you or anything. It's just… I _really_ like you. _A lot_.”

“Um… o-okay.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” James asks again with a hint of excitement, making sure he has Dave's permission.

“Uh-huh…” Dave confirms with a nod of his head.

James reaches out and cups the side of Dave's face with his other hand and strokes his thumb across Dave's cheek before leaning in. Dave expects the kiss to happen immediately, but James actually takes his time to lay Dave down against the beach towel and sand. Dave forgets how to breathe as James settles on top of him, causing the blonde's hair to fall into both of their faces.

Dave lays there beneath James as the taller boy just gazes down at him with a half-lidded stare. All Dave can see is a mess of blonde locks and the stars above. Everything is ultimately eclipsed as James leans down and gently presses his lips to Dave's. The kiss is modest and slow, but passionate enough to rob Dave of all his oxygen by the end of it. Dave lays there in the sand afterwards, feeling _alive_ and wired as James just holds and caresses him tenderly.

Neither of them say a word to each other. Instead, they enjoy the sound of the water washing up on shore as the waves slosh around. James only stops caressing Dave to kiss the ginger once again, who is more eager to accept his intimate gesture this time around. It was exciting and liberating and it had Dave craving for _more_. He feels as if he could go all the way right now, but that was still a long road ahead for him. So long as he has James by his side every step of the way, Dave knows he can make it.

For now, he'll have to settle for stolen little moments under the privacy of the stars and ocean.


	6. Crash Course In Anatomy (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff holds a little bit more than just James' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was asked to write some Cliff/James.
> 
> Story inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/146887988985/imagine-your-otp-being-shy-about-their>

They're all at the bar just off campus, hanging out and having a couple of drinks before the end of the weekend. Kirk is currently in the middle of an amusing anecdote from the night before as they sit around and sip beer.

“There was so much puke! Like, it was all on her shoes, it was on her skirt--”

“It was in her hair too!” Lars interjected boisterously, laughing like a madman.

“Yeah, it was in her hair!” Kirk confirmed, cracking a wide grin.

James and Cliff are sitting on the opposite side of the booth as they're friends went on about some chick who lost a bet at a party last night. Apparently, a girl bet Lars that she could beat him in a drinking game and when she didn't, she proceeded to blow chunks like a sprinkler. The two taller men nodded their heads and listened patiently as Kirk and Lars tried to explain the situation to them through bouts of laughter.

James would be more attentive and interested, but Cliff was currently holding his hand underneath the table. They had been dating for a few months now and no one knew about them yet. It wasn't because they were ashamed or scared or anything, in fact Cliff wanted to tell the guys, but James was a little shy about it. If the guys knew, James would never hear the end of it from Lars. So they just carry on in secrecy as their friends blabber on, none the wiser.

“You guys should've seen it. She was like a water fountain of vomit! And she was tiny too. I couldn't believe how much she was spewing,” Kirk continued, taking a sip of his beer.

“I just feel sorry for the hardwood floors, man. There's no way that shit didn't soak into the floorboards and stain it permanently,” said Lars.

Cliff is stroking his thumb along James’ knuckles, running the pad of it back and forth slowly as Lars rambled on. James is sure the story is funny, but he can't pay attention when he's caught up in the giddy feeling of Cliff holding his hand.

“Trevor's parents are gonna be _totally_ pissed at him,” Kirk added.

Cliff squeezed James’ hand tenderly as they laughed along with Kirk and Lars, making the blonde blush a little. Cliff had long bony fingers but his touch was always so warm and gentle just like the rest of him. It made James wonder how he convinced Cliff to go steady with him. Then again, it was _Cliff_ who initially made the first move. Now here they are, holding hands under the table like a couple of teenagers. Though, that doesn't last very long.

At some point, Cliff let go of James’ hand, resigning the blonde to drop it beside him on the bench seat. James figured his hand must be getting too clammy for Cliff to hold, but he soon realized that that isn't the case at all. Instead, Cliff laid his big hand on James’ thigh and curled it inward inch by inch. James looked at Cliff out of the corner of his eye, but the gesture wasn't acknowledged. Cliff just played it cool and laughed when Lars said something mildly amusing and offensive.

It made his heart beat faster the closer Cliff's hand drifted towards his crotch. James was sure it was an accident and that Cliff wasn't fully aware just how _friendly_ he was getting with James, but then Cliff kneaded his thigh tightly like he knew what he was doing. James felt his face heat up, embarrassed but turned on that they're doing this in front of Kirk and Lars like everything is normal.

“Oh man… That poor bastard,” Lars commented with a breathless chuckle as he shook his head. He turned his attention over towards Cliff and James and fixed them with a curious gaze. “How come you guys didn't come with us?”

“I was helping James with his anatomy paper,” Cliff stated as he boldly moved his hand to cup the front of James’ pants.

James had to suppress a gasp of surprise when Cliff squeezed his groin gently to coax out some kind of reaction from him. James’ eyes go wide for a split second and his groin stiffens a little. James silently cursed him as Kirk furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at James with a skeptical tilt of his head.

“I didn't know you took Physiology courses,” Kirk observed, looking between James and Cliff.

“I figured I'd try it out and learn something new,” James replied, swatting Cliff's hand away immediately before he could get fully erect. He shot his boyfriend a death glare and sarcastically says, “Cliff's been a big help, though.”

“ _Really?_ What the hell does Cliff know about anatomy?” Lars snorted in disbelief.

“You'd be surprised by what I know,” Cliff remarked, smirking when he notices James blushing furiously.

James is pissed off and embarrassed right now, but Cliff knows he won't be complaining later when they're all alone.


	7. It's Kind Of A Funny Story (Metallica/Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave ruins Kirk's dream journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah...
> 
> Based on this Tumblr prompt:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154574962208/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-ruining-person-bs>

Kirk was still stewing about yesterday when Dave and his friends had cornered him on the playground and stole his dream journal from him. He sulks into class the next day with Dave trailing in after him who is wearing a _shit eating grin_ as his dad would call it. Kirk gets to his desk, turning around in time to see Dave silently taunt him with a smirk as he takes his seat. Kirk throws down his backpack and approaches the ginger boy with determination in his stride. He wasn't going to be pushed around anymore and reclaim what's rightfully _his_.

"Give me back my journal!" Kirk demands, using a firm tone.

"Class has begun, everyone in your seats,” Mr. Hetfield calls out when he overhears Kirk.

"Dave took my journal!" Kirk complains, addressing Mr. Hetfield now as he points an accusatory finger at Dave.

Yeah, maybe he feels like a crybaby a little, but Dave stole something that wasn't his and he needed to be punished for it. Kirk realizes now that maybe he should have told his parents or a teacher beforehand, but Kirk was a dumb kid and frustration clouded his judgement call.

"I did _nawt!_ " Dave proclaims, straining his voice with a whine.

"Mustard stain! I mean… Mustaine,” Mr. Hetfield corrects when he realizes his mistake. His expression becomes more serious now as he assesses the situation. “You get a minus for misconduct. Give Kirk back his journal."

Dave relents and hands over the small little book. Kirk snatches it out of the ginger boy's hand with a huff as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He storms back over to his desk and sits down as the scene diffuses. Mr. Hetfield makes his way back to his desk to begin today's lesson. Kirk opens up his journal and flips hastily through the pages, shocked to find that most of them are torn or defiled with black marker.

Kirk is furious now. He's used to being bullied by Dave and his friends, but nothing has ever came this close to making him so angry in his life. To see the countless hours upon hours of hard work and effort of illustrating his monsters and creations be destroyed by some redheaded tyrant of a boy made his blood boil. He slams his journal shut, pounds his fists against his desk, and jerks out of his seat in a sudden flash of movement. Dave went too far this time.

"He ruined my dream journal!" Kirk yells at the top of his lungs.

"I did _**NAWT!**_ ” Dave argues as he pivots his body and points back at the brunette boy. His voice reaches a dramatic and exaggerated timbre as he tries to preach his case. “Mr. Hetfield, send him to the principal's office and have him _**EXPELLED!**_ "

Before Kirk can piece together what's happening, he reels back with his hand and flings his journal at Dave in blind rage, apparently too upset to contain his anger. It sails through the air and beams the ginger boy in the back of the head, causing a scowl to break out across his face. This prompts Mr. Hetfield to take off his glasses and throw them down on his desk. The teacher scrambles out of his chair and walks to the front of the class, clearly having had enough.

"You're in my class! Not the other way around! I know everything! And you know nothing!” Mr. Hetfield berates, projecting himself to get the two arguing boys under control. “At the end of class, both of you will report to the principal's office. With your parents!"

 

“And that's basically how we became friends and started dating,” Kirk explains, wrapping his arms around Dave and kissing him on the cheek.

They're in high school now, Junior year, and as luck would have it they somehow managed to fall in love with each other (though that didn't happen until much later). People are always so surprised and shocked when Kirk tells them the story, but it's a hundred percent true. Well, the circumstances that brought them together were true at least. And now here they are hanging out with their friend Rob at Starbucks as he stares at them in disbelief.

“So he destroys your journal and years later you guys fall in love? How does that even work?” Rob questions, furrowing his eyebrows as he watches Kirk snuggle up to Dave all lovey-dovey.

“Well, it turns out I was only being a jerk to him because I was afraid of telling him how I really felt. I thought everyone would make fun of me,” Dave admits, cupping Kirk underneath the chin and pecking him on the lips. He gazes deeply into Kirk's brown eyes and smiles at him like he's the luckiest man in the world. “But now I can't imagine spending a single day without him by my side.”

“You guys are _so_ fucking weird,” Rob remarks, looking between his two aloof friends as he casually sips on his Caramel Macchiato with extra whipped cream and sprinkles.


	8. Heat Of The Moment (Or Lack Thereof) (Iron Maiden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Bruce is very ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bruce/Steve as requested!
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144449722534/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otp-is-kissing-bs>

Steve has Bruce pinned against the mattress after one of their gigs. He's stripped the singer down to his underwear and is caressing and kissing every inch of his body. Bruce's skin is still a little damp from the show, causing droplets of sweat to catch and soak into his chest hair. Steve gets a slight taste of salt whenever he presses a kiss against Bruce's furry pectoral muscles. He can't help but lick at his lips every time he pauses in between pecks.

He's towering above Bruce, keeping himself propped up on his hands, as he grinds himself firmly into the shorter man. His hair is draping down around him, brushing across Bruce's hot and feverish skin and causes goosebumps to prickle along his sides. Steve takes a moment to drag his tongue up the center of Bruce's abdomen, swiping the flat of it through damp swirls of hair. Steve stops just before getting to Bruce's chest and plants a kiss to the middle of it. Bruce sighs with content, reaching out to grasp at the bassist and pull him closer.

In the midst of Steve's slow, tedious teasing, he peers up at the singer to see that his eyes are shut and that he's actively nibbling on his bottom lip. It's a sight that makes Steve throb in his underwear and presses his groin even harder into Bruce's. It draws a gasp out of Bruce, the likes of which that sounds _oh so_ melodic just like with everything else he says or sings, and arches into Steve further.

They're both so worked up and getting into it that Steve becomes more bold and starts kissing a trail down Bruce's body. His breathing is heavy, as if he's on the verge of panting, and his abdomen undulates shallowly the further down Steve goes. Steve dips down every time Bruce exhales, following the desperate movement. Steve leans down and kisses Bruce just below his belly button. Right when Steve's about to go lower, the singer lets out a soft little giggle that causes his stomach to flex and jerk.

Initially, Steve thinks nothing of it and kisses the same spot again only to get the same reaction out of Bruce. In fact, when Steve reaches up to caress Bruce's sides the shorter man laughs hysterically to the point where his body curls in on itself and Bruce pushes him away suddenly. Steve jerks up to look at the other man and sees the tears in his eyes as he cackles like a madman.

“Oi! Wot the fuck ye doin’? ‘Ave ye gone absolutely mental?” Steve grouses, panting slightly.

“It tickles!” Bruce chuckles when he notices just how red Steve's face is.

He can tell that Steve is beyond turned on right now and Bruce's little outbursts are keeping the bassist from getting what he desires. Steve's hooded expression turns into one of annoyance and he huffs indignantly.

“Control ye’self mate, ‘right?” Steve chides as he goes back to what he was doing.

He resumes kissing and licking just above Bruce's waistline, pausing every so often to nuzzle and nip lightly at Bruce's treasure trail. As he does this, Steve can _feel_ Bruce trying his damndest to suppress his laughter, but the more Steve attempts to be sensual, the more it seems to fuel Bruce's hysteria. Bruce lets out another side-splitting crack of laughter, this time prompting him to kick and squirm against the mattress.

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Steve mumbles, sitting up slightly.

“I can't ‘elp it!” Bruce protests, scrambling to pull Steve back to him.

“If ye not gonna take this seriously, then I'd just as soon as relieve me’self,” Steve complains, moving off of Bruce just a little bit.

Before Steve can move any further, Bruce springs up and pushes him over with sudden force. Steve flails back against the bed, reversing their roles. Now Bruce is on top of _him_ , holding Steve down so he can't move away. Bruce climbs onto Steve, swinging a leg over the bassist so he can straddle his lap. Steve is taken aback, but he can't deny that it's incredibly sexy when Bruce gets all commanding and dominant.

“The only way you're gettin’ off tonight is through me,” Bruce states, using a serious and firm tone.

Bruce's expression is dark and clouded over with arousal that Steve can actually feel himself throb incessantly against the ample curve of Bruce's ass. Steve reaches out and grips Bruce's muscular thighs in his hands to stroke and caress them tenderly. Bruce does the same, but runs his hands down the sides of Steve's flank instead. Bruce smirks, thinking he's salvaged this situation, only to have it all come crashing down around him when Steve sputters into a fit of laughter as Bruce's fingertips tickle his sides.

“ _Really?_ ” Bruce deadpans, sitting on Steve's aroused lap as the bassist howls with laughter.

And thus, the cycle begins again.


	9. Unfiltered Honesty (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk talks in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be pictured as any era from KEA to MoP. Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150525608509/person-a-almost-always-sleep-talks-in-sleep-they>

“James, what the fuck are you doing?” Cliff asked in a drowsy tone as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

It was early in the morning, around eight o’clock Cliff assumed, but he was woken up to the sound of someone giggling under their breath. He peered over at the genesis of the noise to see James huddled by the couch where Kirk laid sprawled out across the length of it. Kirk was fast asleep, tangled up in a comforter with his hair in disarray, and steadily drooling all over his pillow. What made the whole situation weird was the fact that Kirk was mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

“ _Shh!_ Don’t talk too loud,” James warned as he held a finger up to his lips.

He motioned Cliff over with a frantic wave of his hand and, despite wanting to go back to bed and crash for another four hours, Cliff found himself intrigued. Cliff walked over towards where James kneeled on the ground next to the couch and squatted down beside him. He gave James a curious look with a raised eyebrow as if he was waiting for an explanation.

“Kirk’s talking in his sleep,” James said.

“So? He always mumbles gibberish when he’s drank too much the night before,” Cliff stated, unimpressed by James’ need to share this news with him. If you can even call it news.

“Yeah, but he answers back.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Just then Lars walked into the room looking like the living dead as he stumbled tiredly to see what all the hubbub was about.

“What the _fock_ are you guys whispering about?” Lars complained in a raspy tone muddled by sleep.

“ _Shut up!_ ” James hissed under his breath as he quickly sprang up and snatched Lars by the wrist.

The blonde pulled Lars over so that they were all huddled around Kirk on the sofa as he softly dozed away, none the wiser. Lars wasn’t sure as to what was happening, but simply went along with whatever James and Cliff were up to. James turned to his two friends with a wide grin on his face.

“You guys wanna ask him a question?” James inquired.

“You can’t be serious, right?” said Cliff.

“Oh, I'm dead serious.”

“You assholes still haven’t answered _my_ question,” Lars bemoaned.

“Kirk is talking in his sleep,” James explained.

“So? He always does that,” Lars said, mirroring Cliff’s response.

“Apparently he’s been answering James whenever he asks a question,” Cliff added, though he still wasn’t convinced.

“Bullshit,” Lars swore.

“Alright. You fuckers don’t believe me?” James turned his attention to Kirk and leaned in close enough for Kirk to hear his voice as he whispered, “Hey, Kirk. What’s the square root of sixteen?”

For a moment there was only silence, but then Kirk squirmed against the couch and let out a soft sigh.

“Four…” Kirk replied in a heavy, breathy mumble.

But they all heard it. There was no denying that.

“No _focking_ way.”

Lars and Cliff were in awe for a second as they quickly woke up and processed what just happened. Had Kirk actually answered? James looked over at them with a smug grin.

“This has to be a trick…” Cliff admonished, not fully believing the integrity of James’ discovery.

“Go on, ask him anything. He answers almost every time.”

Cliff’s gaze shifted between James and the man sleeping on the couch. Lars looked at him like he wasn’t buying it either, but Cliff figured what the hell? _I’ll bite._

“Kirk, what color are your eyes?” Cliff asked.

“Br…” Kirk sighed, voice drifting off halfway through before trying again. “Brown…”

“Holy _focking_ shit,” Lars giggled under his breath. After he was done laughing as quietly as possible, Lars leaned over and whispered, “Hey Kirk, do you like boys?”

“Shut up, don’t ask that!” Cliff murmured harshly.

“M’yeah…” Kirk said, curling further into his blanket.

“Oh my God,” James tittered, covering his mouth.

“That’s so cool!”

They all couldn’t really wrap their heads around such a strange phenomenon and the odds of it happening, but it was quite amusing for the most part. Cliff sort of felt on the fence about it. It almost felt like an invasion of privacy. Either way, Cliff found himself fascinated nonetheless.

“Out of James, Lars, and Cliff, who do you think is the cutest, Kirk?” Lars went on to ask.

“Stop!” Cliff admonished, but now even he was smiling as they all whispered back and forth furiously.

Kirk’s lips parted slightly as if he was about respond, but only a light snore came out instead. Lars seemed to be put out by this, as was James and Cliff, so he asked again, speaking up a little this time.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Kirk murmured, exhaling through his nose. “ _Cliff..._ ”

“ _Wwwhhaaat?_ ” Lars offered in quaking laugh that was broken up by shorter laughs.

James and Lars turned their heads over to Cliff who was now sporting a soft blush. Cliff suddenly felt put on the spot and both James and Lars looked at him with horrifically amused smiles.

“Do you wanna kiss Cliff?” James inquired after a beat much to Cliff’s horror.

“Don’t ask him _that_!” Cliff squawked this time, almost on the verge of bringing his voice above the faint murmur.

But to all their surprise, Kirk answers that question as well, leaving them reeling from the unfiltered honesty.

“ _Mmm-hmm..."_

“Alright, it’s not funny anymore guys. Just stop,” Cliff urged, feeling extremely embarrassed now.

An interrupted snore cuts through their argument and all their gazes come to rest solely on Kirk who is now wide awake. He cracked his eyes open, wiping the drool off the side of his face, and sat up suddenly when he saw his friends crowding around him. At first he was freaked out, but then calmed down a little when he realized it was just Cliff, Lars, and James. He rubbed at his right eye and looked at them all. James and Lars were grinning and giggling like a couple children while Cliff was looking all sorts of flustered.

“What are you guys doing?” Kirk questioned, voice soft and light from grogginess.

“So, ya wanna kiss Cliff, huh?” Lars teased.

“What?” Kirk asked in confusion.

And then it dawned on him why Cliff had looked so embarrassed and why the other two were laughing out loud now. Kirk’s face heats up with a creeping blush and he looks away them shyly.

“I was talking in my sleep again, wasn’t I?” Kirk surmised. Judging by the way all three of them were staring at him, his assumption was correct. “Oh my God, how embarrassing…”

“Yeah, kinda,” Cliff admitted with a nervous smirk, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But for what’s it’s worth, I'm flattered you wanna kiss me.”


	10. Sp'ghett (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk makes vegetarian spaghetti and meatballs for his boyfriend James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually based on a prompt I received on Tumblr a while back. Finally got around to writing it as I thought it would fit in perfectly with this series. So yeah... This one goes out to the anonymous person who requested this. Enjoy!

James is hovering around Kirk as the brunette prepares dinner. Kirk is trying his best to ignore the other man as he toils over the stove, but he has to push him away several times. He’s like a child constantly asking questions, then following up the answer you give him with _why?_... Don’t get him wrong, he loves his boyfriend, but James is starting to work Kirk’s last nerve.

“Is this a lab or something? What kind of experiments are you cooking up this time?” James comments, peeking over Kirk’s shoulder when the smaller man boxes him out of view.

“I told you I'm making spaghetti,” Kirk replies, mixing all his ingredients together in a large glass bowl.

“I see the noodles, but what the hell is that?” James questions as he points a finger at the bowl.

“Meatballs, but without the meat,” Kirk giggles when he notices just how hysterical James is getting.

“How the hell do you make meatballs without meat?” James asks. He glances over Kirk’s shoulder and steals a glimpse of the concoction and cringes. “ _Ew!_ It’s all grey! What the hell did you put in that shit?”

“Just some brown rice, cauliflower, quinoa, breadcrumbs, tofu…” Kirk lists off. He’s really digging his hands into the hodgepodge mixture of a dozen ingredients, including ones he didn’t mention, but pauses briefly. “I didn’t use beans this time though. Sometimes it turns out weird when I use beans…”

“Oh, well, thank _God_ for that,” James remarks sarcastically. It goes over Kirk’s head, however. James is both horrified and fascinated by the sight before him and can’t seem to take his eyes off Kirk’s creation. “I feel like I should be calling you Victor Frankenstein with all the abominations you create in this kitchen.”

“Talk shit all you want, but I know for a _fact_ that your ass is still gonna eat these balls,” Kirk taunts. The moment James cracks a wide smile and lets out a snicker, Kirk knows that was a poor choice of words. “Don’t even start, James.”

“I wasn’t gonna say nothin’!” James titters, holding his hands out in front of him as Kirk swats him away. James reels back in exaggerated horror when Kirk’s messy hand comes into contact with him. “Ew! Don’t touch me with the fake mystery meat!”

“Sit down and be quiet so I can finish making dinner,” Kirk orders, putting a hand on his hip as he glares at James adorably.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” James huffs out with an amused laugh.

James sits down at the dining table as he waits patiently for Kirk to finishing cooking. James might be taking the piss out of Kirk being a vegetarian and substituting meat with… _interesting alternatives_ … but he’s so hungry at this point he honestly doesn’t care. Not all of Kirk’s vegetarian food was bad. He made tofu stir fry a few times and James enjoyed that. James just really likes meat, okay? Sometimes he needs a nice piece of steak. Which Kirk totally respects. They both understand each other’s preferences and needs.

But now Kirk is messing around with the sacred dish of spaghetti and meatballs. A classic which James has rejoiced in eating on many occasions. James was a little on the fence to say the least, but he was willing to give it a shot if it makes Kirk happy. Who knows? He might end up liking it. And just as his stomach starts to growl Kirk spins around, producing two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Kirk trots over towards the dining table and sets a plate down in front of James with a bright smile.

“Dig in!” Kirk announces, sitting down in the chair directly across from James.

James stares down at his plate. Well, after Kirk’s put the sauce on it, it looks like an ordinary plate of spaghetti, but James knows better. He picks at it with his fork for a few moments, pushing the _meatballs_ around precariously. Kirk just rolls his eyes and twirls noodles around his fork while also scooping up a vegetarian-friendly meatball. James watches as Kirk shovels it into his mouth, face contorting into a wince. After Kirk finishes chewing he looks over at James and points at him with his fork.

“Don’t play with your food. Eat it before it gets cold,” Kirk scolds, already going for another bite. He sees the look of apprehension written on James’ face and shakes his head. “It’s not that bad, I promise.”

“ _Okay, fine!_ ” James heaves out with a embellished sigh, copying Kirk method of collecting spaghetti. “But only because I love you so much.”

James gazes down at his fork full of noodles and vegetarian _meat_ and can’t stop the grimace that twists his expression. He raises it up to his mouth and tediously slides it past his lips. He can see Kirk watching him intently, waiting for his reaction no doubt, and chews through his mouthful painfully slow. The texture of the vegetarian meatball is kind of weird to James, but with all the seasonings Kirk put into it, it wasn’t half bad. James isn’t about to toss meat out of his diet anytime soon, but it’s alright.

“So? What do you think?” Kirk asks expectantly.

James starts to gag, obviously over exaggerated and a joke made at Kirk’s expense, making Kirk roll his eyes once again. James then acts like he choking, pounding on his chest with a closed fist as he pretends to cough up Kirk’s food. Kirk isn’t having it though and is well aware of what James is doing.

“You see that? Your vegetarian goulash nearly killed me!” James states over dramatically, clutching at his throat.

“Oh, shut up. You know you like it. You just don’t wanna admit it, you big meathead,” Kirk sighs, but he can’t help the little smile that spreads across his cheeks.

“I don’t understand how you can be a fucking vegetarian,” James says.

“I just don’t believe in eating meat,” Kirk states in a matter-of-fact tone, eating some more.

“You don’t eat meat, but you’ll suck my dick like there’s no tomorrow,” James remarks, making Kirk spit his food out suddenly.

“ _James Alan Hetfield!_ ” Kirk admonishes, blushing furiously as he throws a meatball at his boyfriend.

“What was that for?!”


	11. James Knows Best (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James likes how small Lars is compared to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEA era.
> 
> I know, I know... Requests should be top priority right now, but I had to get this out real quick.

“You know what I like most about you?” James asks, playing with Lars’ hair as they cuddle up to each other.

“What's that?” Lars inquires.

“I love how small you are,” James states, watching long strands of soft brown hair tumble through his fingers.

“I'm not small, you're just massive,” the Dane says, already getting defensive at the hint of a tease.

“True, but you _are_ five foot six,” James points out, snuggling closer to Lars as their bare bodies press together under the covers. “I'd say that's pretty small for a dude.”

“Get focked,” Lars curses.

“I'd much rather fuck you,” James remarks with a smirk. He leans forward and kisses Lars on the lips, joining them together in a brief yet passionate kiss. When they part James brushes Lars’ bangs out of his face. “I mean it though. The fact that you're tiny turns me on.”

“Why?”

Part of Lars was genuinely curious while the other part was equally perplexed at the notion James would find his height and size arousing. I guess it was much in the same vein as being attracted to certain body parts, like how some people were more attracted to big breasts. Lars had a feeling it was more of a power thing for James; being the alpha male. Lars wasn't one to talk since he was a bit of a size queen himself when it came to sex. That wasn't much different was it?

“I don't know. Maybe because my dick looks even bigger by comparison,” James giggles.

“That makes sense,” Lars concurs.

“Wow, dick…” James says, sounding mildly offended.

“What?” Lars questions, laughing.

“You're supposed to say my dick already _is_ big,” James complains.

“It's a sin to tell a lie,” Lars snarks.

“Oh yeah? You know what else is a sin? Sodomy,” James murmurs in a husky tone against the shell of Lars’ ear.

James starts to nuzzle at the shorter man's neck and presses his groin lightly into him. They had sex earlier, but that was a little more than an hour ago and James was all ready to go again if he's being honest. He starts pressing kisses all along Lars’ neck and rubbing himself against Lars in hopes that it will get Lars in the mood again. Lars giggles when James’ lips tickle his neck, making him reel away slightly.

“Yeah, bringing up the bible in the bedroom isn't very sexy…” Lars remarks.

“Shut up,” James mumbles against Lars's throat.

“Make me,” the Dane says with the hint of a challenge in his voice.

In an instant, James rolls them over so that Lars is laying down flat against the mattress on his back and pins his hands above his head by the wrists. Lars makes a few futile attempts to push James off of him, but they're half hearted at best because he knows James is much too strong to overpower when he's like this. Lars just stares up at the blonde as James towers over him with a curtain of hair falling down about his shoulders. There's a smirk on James’ face.

“This is another reason why I like your size,” James goes on.

He situates himself between Lars thighs, causing the Dane's legs to part to make room. James rubs himself into Lars, drawing the softest of gasps out of him. He bends down, leaving a trail of kisses across Lars’ jawline before reaching his ear. James nips at his earlobe, making Lars squirm. Lars’ wrists flex, prompting James to tighten his grip on them by just a fraction. The action itself makes Lars feel weak.

“You're much easier hold down,” James finishes in a barely there whisper. “You can't even fight back.”

“That's because I'm not trying,” Lars admits, panting now that his heart is beating faster.

“Even if you were trying, I doubt you could throw me off,” James points out. He grinds his hips against Lars’, causing his erection to prod and rub into more intimate areas of Lars’ body. He nuzzles the smaller man's neck some more before whispering, “Especially not when you're like _this_. So open and vulnerable.”

“Pervert,” Lars teases breathlessly, but there's no conviction in his tone at all.

“You're one to talk. I know you secretly get off on it too. You're just too embarrassed to admit it. But that's okay. I'll give you what you need,” James assures.

And he does. Every time.

It's true, Lars is ashamed to admit that he likes James to be in control and giving him direction. As much as it hurts his stubborn pride, Lars likes being powerless and ultimately at the mercy of James. Probably because he trusts James more than anyone else. And the blonde never disappoints either. Sure, Lars will make a few token attempts at fighting back when James is fucking him into the mattress and, yeah, James tightens his grip each time, but Lars isn't fooling anyone. So he lets out a gasp when the blonde enters him and puts his complete trust in James as he moans incoherent syllables.

Because James knows best.


	12. Run To You (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds consolation in Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the filming of SKoM.
> 
> This was requested by Marjain of Rockfic. I'm not sure if this is close to what you were wanting or not... I tried to incorporate the song Run To You by Bryan Adams as well (not sure how well I did), but I tried!

Kirk was awakened at one in the morning when there was a knock at his door. Luckily it hadn't disturbed his wife, so he snuck out of bed as quietly as possible and went to answer the door. He didn't know who could possibly be here at such an ungodly hour, but was surprised to see James standing on his porch in the pouring rain. James’ hair and clothes were soaked from the downpour and his face was drenched in a sullen expression. He looked like an absolute trainwreck and, despite being woken up in the middle of the night, Kirk couldn't bring himself to be upset.

“Oh my God, James! Are you okay?” Kirk asked in a hushed tone, frantically reaching out to console his old friend.

He pressed in close to James, cupping his face in his hands as he inspected every aspect of the man with a concerned gaze. At first Kirk was worried James might have relapsed, got loaded, and made his way over to Kirk's house in a drunken stupor. He hasn't seen James in a month, they barely spoke over the phone for that matter, so seeing him at his doorstep in the middle of the night in the rain was jarring to say the least. He wanted pull James inside and get him warm immediately, but when he tried James didn't budge.

“What are you doing here?” Kirk questioned.

“I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around after everything that's happened, but I just _really_ needed to see you,” James rambled, sounding choked up with emotions he couldn't control anymore. “I'm such a fucking idiot.”

“ _Hey, hey, hey…_ ” Kirk cooed softly, wiping away the droplets of water beading down James’ face. “You're not an idiot.”

“I shouldn't have come here,” James said, placing his hands on Kirk's waist. “I'm so sorry.”

His touch was timid; _insecure_. He had his head down like he was in trouble, or maybe he just couldn't bring himself to look Kirk in the eyes for fear of being scrutinized.

“It's okay,” Kirk consoled. If it were anyone else, yeah, Kirk might be pissed right now, but this was _James_. He couldn't turn his back on him. “If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you.”

“I don't wanna be alone tonight,” James admitted.

They were so close to each other that James practically had his arms wrapped all the way around Kirk's warm pajama clad body. For a few moments they just stood in the doorway of Kirk's home as Kirk contemplated what James had meant. He had a choice to make. Does he drop everything and leave in the middle of the night to give his oldest friend much needed company, or does he just turn him away? James rests his forehead against Kirk's and tightened his arms slightly, pressing his damp clothes against Kirk.

“ _Please_ Kirk,” James begged.

James’ face was only a few inches away from Kirk's now and Kirk could tell that James hadn't been drinking after all. He couldn't smell alcohol on his breath. James didn't relapse, but he might if Kirk doesn't intervene now. Kirk raised his head up towards James, the taller man still not budging in the slightest even as their lips nearly graze.

“Let me get some clothes,” Kirk told him, murmuring softly as James refused to let go of him. “And we can go wherever you want. For however long you want.”

After James let him go, Kirk packed a small bag of clothes and left a note for his wife. Maybe that was shitty of him to do, but this was his friend and it didn't compare to what he'd do once him and James were all alone.

Since there was nowhere else to go, they got a hotel room and hunkered down in the small intimate room. Kirk made himself busy immediately, always needing something to do to keep him occupied, now that he was fully awake. Kirk was genuinely worried there for a second or two when James appeared at his front door, but now all he cared about was getting James warm and comfy. He used the towels from the bathroom and sat down on the bed behind James to dry him off, starting with his hair.

“You know, you really scared me James. Showing up at my house like that,” Kirk said, sounding more fatigued than anything. He rubbed at James’ head with the towel, feeling it get more and more damp. “I thought something bad had happened.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you,” James apologized; ashamed.

Kirk instructed James to take his shirt off. Most of the rain had struck James’ back, causing his shirt to stick to it and make his skin slightly clammy and cold. Kirk draped the towel across James’ shoulders and coaxed some warmth into them with his own body heat. He glanced at the side of the blonde's face to gauge his reaction, get a read on how he was doing, but couldn't decipher what was going on in his mind.

“You still haven't told me what's wrong,” Kirk pointed out when he finally gave up on playing charades.

“I almost fucked up,” James said and Kirk knew instantly what he meant. “Sometimes I feel like none of that shit they preach at rehab actually helps and it drives me insane. I came so close to just giving up and saying fuck it…”

“But you didn't. Because you're stronger than that,” Kirk reminded, kneading at James’ shoulders in a pseudo massage.

“Only because I thought about how disappointed you'd be in me,” James whispered, letting himself relax into Kirk's touch.

“ _Worried_ , not disappointed,” Kirk clarified, scooting closer to James on the queen sized hotel bed. “I could never be disappointed in you.”

It's been so long since they've done anything like this. There have been flings over the years, on and off stuff, but James always managed to find himself coming back to Kirk like a moth to a flame. They both loved their wives very much, but there was something inherently _addicting_ about each other they couldn't get away from. It may seem like James and Lars were always the ones who understood one another the best, but the truth was that it had been Kirk all along.

Kirk never perpetuated the situation like Lars might do on occasion. Instead, he offered soft reassuring words, consolation, and a shoulder to cry on without so much as anything in return. But James always returned the favor in his own way. It started out as indulging Kirk in his many hobbies but then mutated into something far more complex and intimate. Now here they are, pushing forty, sneaking off to a hotel together with their wives none the wiser.

James turned around to face Kirk, adjusting himself on the bed and letting the towel fall from his shoulders as he stared at his long-time friend and, occasional, lover. There was nothing but pure empathy and love in his gentle gaze. Never was there any resentment or disgust. James felt unworthy of it, knowing that his heart couldn't be fully committed to it.

“Not even when I drag you into this fucked up relationship of ours?” James asked with a self-deprecating laugh.

“Our fucked up relationship started the moment I joined the band,” Kirk stated, cracking a wide smile. “We were bound together by fate. Now you're stuck with me.”

“We're stuck with each other,” James added, letting himself smile a little. He reached out and caressed Kirk's cheek. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” replied Kirk, placing a hand over James’.

He closed his eyes and nestled further into the touch, knowing full well where this was heading if he allowed it to go any further. Which he always did. He always let it go further than this because he craved these stolen moments just as much as James did. It should be hard for Kirk, or James, to actually go through with it and continue this affair, but the truth is is that it's so damn easy giving into to your desires. What's hard is resisting the urge to follow through on it. Their relationship is like an addiction in a way, much like drugs and alcohol, but it works for them. Fight fire with fire and all that.

“Help me forget,” said James, voice thick with an indiscernible emotion.

No more needs to be said as they fall back into old habits. They come together in a passionate embrace and Kirk opens himself up to James so the man can find comfort and love in his body. Kirk always knows what to do to accommodate James’ needs and for that James is thankful. Maybe it's dumb of him, but Kirk sometimes fantasizes about eloping with James so they can both be truly happy and just support each other. He knows it'll never happen, so he takes what he can get even if that means having to sneak off to a hotel to make love occasionally. And that's fine with Kirk.

He can rest easy in the knowledge that, no matter what, James will always come running back to him for a quick fix.


	13. Closet Rendezvous (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Lars, and a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fairy11 of Rockfic who wanted James and Lars fooling around at Kirk's first wedding ('87). Hopefully this is kinda close to what you wanted?? Also, special guest appearance!

They spent half the day dancing around each other, not in the literal sense because it was Kirk's wedding, but in the figurative sense that they've been flirting with their boundaries. Lars was seeing how far he could push James until the bigger man finally did something to put an end to Lars’ teasing. Truth is, this has been going on for a few weeks now. About a month ago, in an act of desperation and raw lust, Lars and James had a one night stand. Afterwards James expressed that this couldn't happen again, but Lars has slowly chipped away at James’ resolve since then. He felt like he was on the brink of making James crack.

Every so often he would approach James to bother him when everyone else was busy dancing, talking, and generally having a good time.

“Enjoying the circus?” Lars commented, gesturing at all the wedding goers with a drink in his hand.

“Eh, not as exciting as I thought it'd be,” James shrugged, having a look around. “Then again, it's a special day. I suppose everything should be toned down.”

“If you needed some excitement why didn't you just ask?” Lars teased, reaching out and grabbing James by the end of his tie. He flirted with the edge of James’ personal space and tugged on the formal strip of clothing. “I'll raise more than your blood pressure, if you know what I mean.”

“Dude, don't stand so close,” James deflected, flinching away from Lars slightly.

“Why not?” Lars giggled.

“'Cus someone might see us,” complained James.

“Nah, they're too busy drinking and having a good time to notice us,” Lars brushed off, glancing over at the crowd once more to double check.

He turned his attention back to James to see him looking flustered and blushing a little. This made Lars smirk because James was starting to give in little by little. James could deny it until the cows came home, but Lars knows for a fact that James has been jonesing to get his hands on the small Dane ever since their first time. James tried to discourage such a relationship in the beginning, but Lars was slowly breaking through that alpha male, totally straight dude façade he so gratuitously paraded around.

“Speaking of which, I can definitely show _you_ a good time,” Lars remarked, inching his hand up James’ tie.

“No, I'm good dude,” James tried to reassure, but the conviction was lacking in his tone.

“Are you sure? 'Cus you don't look too sure,” Lars pointed out.

“I said I'm fine just standing here,” James reiterated, pulling his tie free out of Lars’ hand.

“Really? That's a shame,” Lars sighed, hoping to provoke a reaction out of the blonde. “I was kinda hoping you would fock me.”

At this, James’ pupils seemed to dilate until there was nothing but a slim ring of blue lining them. Lars smirked and swiped his tongue across his lips before casually taking a sip of his drink. He took James’ momentary shock to step closer to him and ran a hand through his own hair. Lars brushed his long hair back, tossing it over his shoulders to expose his neck. It was a move meant to subconsciously tempt James and Lars hoped he was being alluring enough to push James over the edge.

“Ya know, I've been climbing the walls to feel you inside me again,” Lars purred and he knew he had James right where he wanted him. “Gets me hot just thinking about it.”

James’ throat closed up and he couldn't bring himself to speak, but he was blushing so profusely that his cheeks were burning. He can't help but recall the night they spent together and how _amazing_ it felt when he had sex with Lars. It wasn't anything like being with a woman. It was primal, rough, unabashed, and, most of all, liberating. Thinking about how tight Lars felt made his dick hard and it didn't help that Lars was perpetuating the situation by using such vulgar language in the middle of Kirk's wedding party.

“What's the matter? At a loss for words?” Lars taunted when James remained silent. A smile spread across Lars’ face when he caught on. “You were thinking about it, weren't you? Thinking about sticking your big cock in my ass?”

Lars set his drink down on the nearby table and slid up to James. There was a few inches between their bodies, though still somewhat suspect if someone saw them, but it didn't stop Lars from reaching out and groping the front of James’ pants. Lars made a surprised gasp when he discovered the blonde's shameful erection.

“You were! _Dirty boy_ ,” Lars teased, much to James’ chagrin. Lars reached up with his other hand and tugged roughly on the taller man's tie once again. “What's to be done about this?”

And that's how they ended up in a maintenance closet. James couldn't dance around the subject anymore. He'd been thinking about this moment since their first time and now that Lars had dragged him off to somewhere private, he couldn't contain himself. His hands were all over Lars in an instant as the smaller man grappled at their clothes like a feral animal. They sought each other out with their mouths, landing the most frantic and sloppy kisses but somehow maintaining a cohesive rhythm as Lars yanked on James’ tie like a leash.

Once they got their pants undone, James took it upon himself to pull off Lars’ pants all the way. The stagnant air in the maintenance cupboard hit feverish, hard flesh, coaxing out the smallest of gasps from both of them. James spun Lars around and shoved him into the wall face first. They were so needy and unprepared that using spit as lube probably wasn't the most genius idea, but Lars was begging and James’ dick was so hard he thought it might burst from the slightest breeze. Still, James paid mind enough to at least finger Lars a little before the Dane complained and demanded to be fucked immediately.

The initial shock was enough to rip a scream from Lars’ throat, which he muffled into his arm propped up on the wall, but he rolled with the punches and despite the jagged start James was fucking Lars shortly after. James had a hand wound in Lars’ hair and he was pulling on it tenderly; as well as occasionally pushing Lars’ face further into the wall. Lars had his legs spread wide open and stuck his ass out as far as he could manage. It caused him to stand up on the tips of his toes and James pounded him from behind.

His body was straining to keep himself at the right angle that his thighs and calves started to cramp. Luckily for Lars, this wasn't going to last much longer. James was grunting and panting into the side of Lars’ head, using every fiber of his being to nail Lars into the wall like a screw. Lars was flush against the wall by the end of it all that when the glistening head of his dick grazed the cold surface of it he came. His orgasm creeped up on him in no time flat, making his whole body tremble as he painted the wall with his release.

Lars’ body became so tense, and his entrance was so under prepared, that it halted James’ thrusting entirely. Though it ultimately didn't matter, because the pressure of Lars’ tight channel constricting around his cock made him bust. It was so powerful that Lars could feel it pulse and throb as James coated his insides with come. They were both shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air as they came down from their orgasmic high, nothing more than a sweaty, writhing heap of adrenaline and lust.

It was only when a loud knock came to the door did the two men part.

“If you guys are done fucking each other, Kirk's about to cut the cake,” came Scott Ian's voice, sounding mildly amused.

“Coming!” James called out nervously, scrambling to get his pants back on.

“Again, so soon?” Scott asked from the other side, laughing.

James felt mortified beyond belief, excited and embarrassed in equal measures in the knowledge that they had been caught fucking each other in a broom cupboard by Anthrax's guitarist. And when you think that it couldn't possibly get worse, there was always a Lars Ulrich nearby to prove you wrong...

“What can I say? I'm good at what I do,” Lars replied with a satisfied giggle, grinning like the little shit he is.


	14. Finish What You Start (Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior isn't as repressed as Dave initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd break up all the repetitive Metallica one shots with something different. Not that I mind doing the Met fics, but I would also like some more variety in this series.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150722155033/person-a-the-quiet-one-and-person-b-the>

It has come to Dave's attention that Junior may or may not be a virgin.

It all started with an offhand comment about Dave wanting to get his dick sucked, or something of that nature, that made Junior immediately shut down. It's no secret that Dave is a very outspoken person and isn't afraid of speaking his mind. He boasts a lot about his sexuality to the point where it's in your face. Junior, being more reserved and shy, always admonishes Dave for being so gratuitous with details and using such language. At first Dave thought it was just because he was a repressed Christian boy, which makes sense in a way, but now he's starting to think there's another reason.

Whenever Dave starts to bring up the subject of sex, or vulgar language of that nature, Junior will say things like _ew_ and _don't be gross_. It raised a few red flags for Dave because 1) it wasn't hurting anyone and 2) every young adult man (religious or otherwise) talked about sex every once in a while. It was perfectly normal and healthy to discuss such things, but Junior was over here blushing and trying to be all high and mighty by censoring it from his life. So either Junior was just uptight or he was still a virgin embarrassed by the idea of sex.

He brought it upon himself to approach Junior about it one afternoon when they were hanging out with a few of their other friends. He asked the other David bluntly if he ever had sex to which Junior had replied with a curt and flustered _of course I have_.

“Then how come you're so uptight whenever I talk about the girls I hook up with?” Dave pressed when he wasn't given a further explanation.

“Because that's disrespectful and gross. That's a personal matter and it should be kept private. Not broadcasted to the world,” Junior complained, walking off promptly to get another beer from the fridge.

Afterwards, Dave felt that maybe he had read Junior all wrong and he really was just repressed when it came to sharing his sexual exploits. Either way, it made Dave feel a little shitty for bugging his friend and invading his privacy. Junior was already home when Dave came back later that night, having left earlier in the evening, and was currently holed up in his room. Dave knew this because it's the only time Junior's bedroom door is ever closed.

He's had a few to drink, making him obsess over the things he said earlier, and felt compelled to apologize to Junior for making him uncomfortable. He gets to Junior's room, knocking on the door lightly before letting himself without waiting for so much as a response from the other side. Dave opens the door and is shocked by what he finds beyond the threshold. All those theories and assumptions that Junior was a virgin crashed and burned immediately and a wave of pure embarrassment washed over him.

“Wha--” Dave breathed out, at a loss for words at the sight of Junior.

Junior was lying on his bed completely naked with his covers tossed to one side and his legs spread wide open and bent slightly at the knee. He had a hand down between his thighs, gripping the base of something, and was furiously moving it back and forth. It took Dave a moment or two to realize what Junior was doing and then it hit him. It was obvious that Junior was currently masturbating, but Dave wasn't aware Junior was into _that_... _That_ , of course, meaning Junior fucking himself with a dildo.

Junior was pulling it out halfway and pushing it back in while humping himself against it. He was rotating his hips in circles as his hole clenched and sucked the phallic object into his body. His cheeks are flushed and ruddy, much like his erect cock that he strokes fervently. The sight of Junior sprawled against his tangled sheets while working a dildo in and out of his body at a desperate pace. He was panting and moaning, really only gasping when he adjusted his hold on the base of his toy to jab up against his prostate.

Junior was so into what he was doing that he continued to pleasure himself for a few moments longer before sensing Dave at his door. He jumped slightly and frantically pulled the covers over his exposed body to hide the fact he had been furiously masturbating just a second ago, but the damage was done. Dave had gotten an eyeful of Junior going at it with his dildo, an image that was now forever burned into his mind. 

“Dave! What the fuck are you doing?” Junior exclaimed when he saw the ginger standing in the middle of his doorway.

He was visibly flustered, sweaty and out of breath, as both him and Dave stare each other down with wide eyes. And here Dave was thinking Junior was some stuck up prude this whole time… The irony.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Dave accused, not sure what to make of the whole situation.

“Haven't you heard of knocking?” Junior griped, clutching at his blanket and pulling it further up his body.

“ _I did_ ,” Dave replied in a flat tone.

At this Junior went completely silent, face burning with a red hot intensity as his heart rate spiked and his cock throbbed belatedly. The dildo was still lodged inside of him, on the verge of slipping out entirely, but only just. His whole body was tense, causing his muscles to clench around the toy invading him. And then Dave did something that made Junior's cock leak wantonly. Dave crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the doorway, and fixed Junior with a hooded expression as a lazy smirk spread across his face.

“Well, don't stop on my account,” Dave said, not budging from his place. Junior gave him an incredulous look. “Go on and finish.”

Against all better judgement, Junior complied. He knew Dave wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon after witnessing what Junior was doing, so he threw his blanket aside and picked up where he left off. Junior laid back down and closed his eyes, pretending that Dave wasn't standing there and watching his every move. That feat in itself was a bit difficult to accomplish because now Junior was self conscious. Does he put on a show or does he do what he normally does? Junior hadn't the faintest idea.

Rest assured, he spread his legs and went at it with his dildo again. Dave watched from across the room as Junior pleasured himself, enjoying the spectacle of his roommate fucking himself. The sight of Junior squeezing his cock and getting impaled on a sex toy made Dave's pulse pick up a little, going so far as make his pants feel tight. He had half a mind to stop Junior and fuck him right then and there, but this was somehow more cathartic for Dave.

It wasn't long before Junior had brought himself to the brink. It felt liberating in a way to have someone watching him as he got himself off, especially when that someone was Dave. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Dave was staring at him with that stoic, seemingly disinterested, gaze with the occasional smirk tugging at his lips. The thought that, at any moment, Dave could come over here, climb on top of him, and have his way with Junior because he left himself in such a vulnerable position is what ultimately made Junior come.

He planted his feet firmly against the mattress, rocking onto the pads of his soles, and lifted himself off of the bed, making it dip from the weight shift. It drove the dildo further inside of him, causing it to brush across his prostate at the perfect angle. Junior gripped the base of his cock, all his momentum coming to a stuttering stop, before coming all over his abdomen in long generous spurts. His whole body quaked with the shock of it and he moaned deeply as his lower half came crashing back to the mattress.

Junior was panting and out of breath by the end of it, squirming slightly as he languidly continued to twist and thrust his toy inside of his shuddering channel. He cracked his eyes open and looked down the length of his body, past the come streaks adorning his stomach, to gaze upon his dildo when he finally pulled it free from his body. He groaned at the loss, feeling thoroughly exposed as his insides quivered delightfully.

“I suppose you want me to do something about that,” Junior commented, gesturing to the not so subtle hard on straining against Dave's jeans.

Junior props himself up on his elbows and lets his legs fall apart. The action attracts Dave's attention and forces him to gaze upon the aftermath of Junior's self love session. Dave can see just how loose Junior is after everything and feels himself give an interested throb as Junior's muscles clench enticingly.

“After all, it only seems fair that I finish what I start.”


	15. Second Chance (Metallica/Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Kirk bury the hatchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Marjain of Rockfic who wanted something sweet with Dave and Kirk. Takes place in 2010 after the Big Four tours.

“I honestly didn't expect you to show up,” Kirk said as he stood in the doorway.

It was shortly after they got done touring and somewhere along the line someone got it in their head that it'd be neat to have a huge get together with the big four. You know, as a send off of sorts. Everyone had been invited, though some didn't show up for obvious reasons. Some of the guys just really wanted to get back to their families, which was understandable. But, as luck would have it, Dave actually turned up despite everything.

“Why? Because I'm bitter old bastard?” Dave questioned, leaning against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the city.

“No, because you're _stubborn_ old bastard,” Kirk clarified, walking out onto the ledge to breathe in the crisp night air.

Kirk's comment got a little chuckle out of Dave, a feat in which Kirk didn't know was still possible. Everyone else was inside; talking, laughing, drinking… Reminiscing of the old days. But here was Dave standing outside all by himself, like an outcast. Then again, they had all been outcasts when they were younger. Somehow, Kirk thinks that stigma hasn't alluded Dave even now that they're all middle-aged and, ironically, never will. He feels bad for Dave.

“Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises,” Dave remarked, flashing a little smirk when Kirk came up to lean over the railing beside him.

“I'm glad you came, man,” Kirk admitted, sparing a glance over at Dave.

“Oh yeah?” Dave asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

He looked at Kirk with a curious gaze, gauging the other man's reaction. There was something elusive about Kirk's expression that Dave couldn't fully decipher. He seemed genuine enough, though. Kirk was never one to be antagonistic, unlike Dave, probably because he had no reason to be. Sure, there were snide remarks over the years, but Kirk was, admittedly, more mature than Dave. He was jealous of Kirk's ability to take everything with a grain of salt and not let it get to him.

“Yeah, it's nice having everyone here. Well, mostly everyone, at least,” Kirk explained, looking out over the city skyline. “Feels like we're young again.”

Dave stared at the other man even after he had turned his attention elsewhere. Kirk closed his eyes and basked in the cool evening breeze, sighing with content. It was like hadn't a care in the world and was just taking life as it happened. Dave both admired and envied his resolve. Definitely nothing like the kid who was in Exodus when they first crossed paths. Despite all the turmoil, Dave longed for the earlier days when he was still a part of Metallica. If he had a chance to do everything all over, he would. As selfish as it sounds to Junior and the rest of the guys. Who knows? Him and Kirk could've even been friends at one point.

In the midst of his silent contemplation, Dave couldn't help but notice that there was just something inherently beautiful and serene about Kirk. He tried so hard to hate Kirk all these years, even now as they stand here together on this balcony, but why? None of anything that's happened was directly a cause of Kirk replacing him. Kirk wasn't to blame. And still, after all the shit Dave's talked about Kirk and the others, Kirk was man enough to come out here and stand next to Dave like they were equals.

“It's _nice_ ,” Dave concurred, gazing over at Kirk. He wasn't sure if he was referring to the get together or Kirk anymore.

“What made you come?” Kirk inquired after a few moments of silence.

“I guess I was just feeling nostalgic for the old days,” replied Dave. “Plus, I would never hear the end of it from Lars if I said no.”

“Sounds about right,” Kirk offered with a slight giggle.

“How come you're not inside with everyone else?” Dave asked in kind, both curious and skeptical in equal measures.

“You looked lonely,” Kirk stated plainly. “Wanted to see how you were holding up. I wasn't sure if you were gonna punch me or not,” he added with a dose of humor.

“Why would I punch you?” Dave questioned, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

“I don't know,” Kirk dismissed with a shrug. “Thought you didn't like me.”

“I don't _not_ like you,” Dave admitted, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see Kirk staring down over the railing. He looked _hurt_.

“I wouldn't have blamed you either way,” Kirk said in a solemn tone.

“It's not like I hated _you_ in particular…” It felt weird to admit that now after all these years, but it was true. “I hated that I was _replaced_.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Kirk mumbled despondently.

“Hey, I'm trying to be nice here,” Dave snapped, standing up straight suddenly.

Kirk jerked upright as well, somewhat taken aback by the quick movement, and took a step away when Dave approached him. Dave saw this, watching in awe as Kirk shrunk before him, and backed off slightly. _He really does think I'll hit him. Even after all this time._ Dave let out long sigh and Kirk noticeably relaxed, though Dave could tell the other other man was trying to play it cool. Regardless, Dave was tired of keeping up this decades long feud that didn't even exist to begin with. It was time to finally bury the hatchet.

“What happened to me, it wasn't your fault,” Dave reassured, using a more gentle approach this time. “I made mistakes. So did James and Lars… You were just trying to pick up the pieces. I realize that now.”

Kirk's face softened at this, hand gripping the railing of the balcony, and stepped closer to Dave. It was clear to Kirk what Dave was getting at, though he couldn't really believe his ears. There was something mystifying about seeing Dave let go and bare himself to Kirk, man to man. Dave had looked so exhausted, weighed down by old age and years of holding a grudge, that it made his heart swell a little. Maybe Kirk was feeling a little guilty too because, contrary to what Dave just said, he can't help but feel inadvertently responsible for all the torment and hardships Dave has faced over the years. So, perhaps, in some weird way, it _is_ Kirk's fault.

“Are you _apologizing_ to me?” Kirk asked belatedly.

“I, uh, guess I am,” said Dave. He glanced up at Kirk to look him in the eye. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them while maintaining eye contact. “It took me nearly thirty years to say it, but yeah... _I'm sorry_.”

It was peculiar. Kirk hasn't really aged a day, excluding the fact that his hair was thinner and greying, but it was almost like he was transported back to the old days and given a second chance at making things right between them. Kirk was still the calm and collected, slightly bright eyed dork, Dave first met back in the early eighties. Still beautiful and delicate in his own way. Being alone with Kirk and taking a moment to really let it sink in made Dave's heart palpitate out of cadence.

“I'm sorry too,” Kirk replied, mimicking Dave's movement until they were in each other's personal space.

And then, in a power move that Kirk hadn't been expecting, Dave pulled him into a tender embrace. They hugged briefly on stage moments before they performed _Am I Evil?_ , but it had been in passing and their guitars stopped them from hugging properly. Now there was nothing between them, physically or otherwise, and Dave seemed intent on making it count. Kirk was stiff at first, but soon melted into the contact. Despite the cold night air, Dave was warm and solid as ever, sending a chill down Kirk's spine.

“I know what you've gone through must have been really tough. We all had our own demons we've had to take care of over the years,” Kirk acknowledged in a sombre tone. His face was buried in Dave's hair, making his voice sound muffled.

“None of us are strangers to misery,” Dave deduced, seeming to level with what Kirk was saying. His arms criss crossed over Kirk's back and he held the smaller man tightly like he had no intention of letting go. “This business seems to breed it out the wazoo.”

“We just gotta rise above and be better than that,” Kirk agreed, breathing in Dave deeply and exhaling with a sigh.

“You're definitely not wrong there,” Dave chuckled, lips tugging to one side in a brief smile.

Something about holding Kirk felt so natural and right; liberating even. It was like an enormous weight had been lifted from Dave's conscience, allowing him to finally move on with his life. He held Kirk for a few more moments, even rubbing his hand up and down his back a few times when he felt Kirk do the same. He was compelled to hold on longer, absorb Kirk's kindness and body heat, but he knew they had to part eventually. They both decide to break the hug off at the same time, though neither of them can fully accept it, but not before Dave is able to press a tiny kiss into the side of Kirk's hair.

When they pull away from one another, Kirk is visibly shocked at the open display of affection, but he doesn't shy away from Dave's presence.

“Thank you,” Dave whispered, looking down at Kirk.

“For what?” Kirk inquired, puzzled.

“For sticking around even when I gave you every reason not to.”

“You're part of the Big Four,” Kirk stated with a warm smile. He reached out and squeezed Dave's arm playfully. “Like it or not, we're family. We stick together. No matter what.”

And, like a breath of fresh air, Dave was given a second chance.


	16. The Great Braid Challenge (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob gets his hair braided by the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the lovely Marjain of Rockfic who asked me to write something cute for current era. I hope this pleases you, because it was very amusing to write 😄

“Why did I agree to this?” Rob sighed as the other men crowded him.

“Because you love and trust us,” Lars stated with a pleased smirk.

“Oh, _right_...”

Kirk, James, and Lars were currently standing all around him in the dressing room. Rob was sat in a chair in front of a mirror, looking like he was on death row as his bandmates grabbed handfuls of his hair. Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to see who could braid Rob's hair the best and Rob, foolishly, agreed to it. Lars seemed the most excited about it while the other two were mostly just taking it in stride.

“Is it weird that I've been wanting to do this for ages?” Lars inquired.

“Yeah, dude. It totally is,” answered Kirk, laughing out loud when Lars swatted his arm.

“Hey! Pay attention!” Rob barked as Kirk and Lars exchanged playful shoves. “If any one of you tangles my hair, I'm shaving off all of yours while you sleep!”

“I think it's a little too late for Lars,” James poked, cackling like a madman.

“Fock off,” Lars swore under his breath.

They all handled their handfuls of Rob's hair with care and started to comb their fingers through it gently. Rob was still a little iffy on whether this was a good idea or not, but was willing to give his friends the benefit of the doubt. He was watching them through the reflection of the mirror as they teased and sifted through his long hair. It reminded him of how his son and daughter used to play with it when they were really young and made him smile more than anything else.

“Oh, you know what he could do is cut off all our hair and glue it to Lars’ head,” Kirk supplied as he parted a chunk of Rob's hair into three separate strands.

“I don't think there's enough hair between the two of us to cover the entire surface area of Lars’ head,” James snarked in a deep chuckle.

“Alright, _ha ha_ , very funny asswipes,” Lars retorted.

“If it's any consolation Lars, I think you pull off having a big head very well,” Rob complimented in sympathy, eyes flicking up to Lars’ reflection.

“Why, thank you Rob. It's nice to see _someone_ appreciates the true beauty of it,” replied Lars in a showy display of mock arrogance.

“That's _one word_ to describe it,” James teased, but it was all in good fun.

Rob watched all three of them struggle in their own way to tame Rob's plentiful head of hair, and it proved to be pretty amusing all things considered. Lars didn't look like he knew what he was doing while Kirk had a vague idea. James seemed to be doing just fine; he didn't appear to be overwhelmed at least, so that was a plus. But compared to the years of upkeep Rob had grown accustomed to, it was nowhere near being close to how Rob does it. Still, a valiant effort nonetheless.

Once they were all done, Rob sat back and was ready to see the damage. Kirk held up the braid he'd been working on on the back of Rob's head and held it up. It wasn't too bad, maybe a bit more loose than he's used to, but overall pretty basic in the execution. Lars’ braid was a trainwreck, _big surprise there_. It was essentially his hair parted into two different strands and twisted around together. It might have looked good in Lars’ mind, but the end result made it look like a twizzler.

“What the hell is that?” Kirk questioned when he got a load of Lars’ handiwork.

“What? I don't know how braid hair,” Lars defended, looking down at the aftermath in his hands.

“Even Tye can braid better than that,” James mentioned, referring to Rob's son.

“Okay, _Mr. Know-it-all_ , show us how good you did then!” Lars goaded, nodding towards the other man.

James rised to the challenge and presented his section of Rob's hair. They all stared at it in awe as it was by far the best out of any of theirs. Rob was quite impressed how well James did. It wasn't loose like Kirk's and it wasn't even close to being the tragedy that was Lars’, in fact it was almost as good as Rob doing it himself. _Almost..._ It was sectioned off and tightened in all the right places, serving as a nearly perfect reproduction of how Rob normally does it.

“Since when do you know how to braid hair?” Lars accused, giving his longtime friend a sideways glance.

“Since I have two daughters,” James stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“No fair! That's cheating!” Lars complained.

“ _Cheating?_ ” James reiterated with a boisterous guffaw. “I wasn't aware this was a competition.”

“It is! I wanna rematch!”

And, much to Lars’ dismay, all Rob and Kirk can do is laugh as the little Danish man threw a fit.


	17. Bright Idea (Iron Maiden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicko and Janick plan a birthday surprise for Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing some more Maiden fic for this series. Something a bit different, but silly. Might do more in this format in the future.
> 
> This could be read in the present or as a modern au with younger versions. Whatever you prefer.

**Nicko:** hey whatcha up 2?

 **Jan:** _Not much. Just relaxing right now._

 **Nicko:** without me? ;)

 **Jan:** _Omg, you're incorrigible._

 **Nicko:** i don't kno the meaning of the word ;)

 **Jan:** _Oh please_

 **Nicko:** wut? i really don't!

 **Jan:** _You know, there's a little old book called a dictionary. Maybe take a look in it sometime._

 **Nicko:** who needs books when we have technology?

 **Jan:** _There's an online dictionary too._

 **Nicko:** see? point proven.

 **Jan:** _I'm just saying that there's no excuse for you to be this inept._

 **Nicko:** inept? wut does that mean?

 **Jan:** _It means you're a pillock._

 **Nicko:** ah gotcha

 **Jan:** _What are you up to?_

 **Nicko:** layin down wishin u were here ;)

 **Jan:** _Omg stop_

 **Nicko:** am i makin u blush?

 **Jan:** -_-

 **Nicko:** tough crowd

 **Nicko:** anyway Dave's b-day is coming up

 **Nicko:** i was thinkin maybe we could surprise em with a prank or somethin

 **Jan:** _Ya! Whaddya have in mind?_

 **Nicko:** not sure.. asked Steve 4 hlp but he didn't seem 2 like any of my suggestions.

 **Jan:** _Well, what were they?_

 **Nicko:** pie in the face

 **Jan:** _A bit childish, innit?_

 **Nicko:** ya maybe

 **Nicko:** wut if we got em a dirty gift and had em unwrap it in front of everyone?

 **Jan:** _Hmm, could be funny._

 **Nicko:** ur not exactly providing any helpful feedback here.

 **Jan:** _I just think the whole sex toy prank is a bit outplayed, that's all._

 **Nicko:** do u have any better ideas?

 **Jan:** _Not at the moment._

 **Nicko:** then shut up!

 **Nicko:** y aren't u replying?

 **Jan:** _Cus you told me to shut up._

 **Nicko:** u know wut i meant!

 **Jan:** _Well?_

 **Nicko:** well wut?

 **Jan:** _Anymore bright ideas, champ?_

 **Jan:** _If we're gonna surprise Dave we gotta come up with something quick._

 **Nicko:** i had 1 more idea but its kinda ridiculous

 **Jan:** _Let's hear it, then._

 **Nicko:** ok just hear me out

 **Nicko:** we get a huge cake big enuff 2 fit a person inside

 **Jan:** _Ok_

 **Nicko:** we get u all made up

 **Nicko:** like do ur hair and makeup

 **Jan:** _Right.._

 **Nicko:** we put u in a revealing bikini

 **Jan:** _Go on_

 **Nicko:** and hide u inside the cake

 **Nicko:** and when the time comes u pop outta the cake and say happy b-day

 **Nicko:** whaddya think?

 **Jan:** _It sounds like you just want to see me in a bikini_

 **Nicko:** maybe ;)

 **Nicko:** Jan?

 **Nicko:** hello?

 **Nicko:** pls respond

 **Jan:** _That is absolutely bloody stupid.._

 **Jan:** _Let's do it!_


	18. You Will Too (Metallica/Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff sees more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Amoremio who wanted a smutty Dave/Kirk fic with some accidental voyeurism by Cliff.

Cliff's body was still pumping with adrenaline after his first gig with Metallica. He made a few mistakes here and there, but James had assured him that it wasn't even noticeable. As a celebration for Cliff's first performance they all went down to the closest bar to get hammered. James and Lars got shitfaced pretty quickly and started challenging patrons to a game of pool, which they'd realize later in hindsight that that wasn't their greatest idea of the night. Dave disappeared some time ago after knocking back a few drinks, wandering off to parts unknown. The bassist didn't become aware of Dave's absence until one of their friends pointed it out.

So Cliff drank a few beers and stood off to the side as he watched James and Lars lose bet after bet from playing pool. He knew he should probably step in and stop them before they lose everything, but James could get particularly belligerent when he was drunk so Cliff just bared witness to his poor life choices and laughed whenever they fucked up a shot. Cliff had drank too much and eventually started to feel the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. He excused himself and went to go relieve his bladder.

He got to the restroom and was dismayed to find that the stalls were occupied with people who had a bit too much to drink and were hugging the bowls as they seemingly continuously vomited. Not only that, but the urinals were busted as well. He could wait for them to clear out and hope he doesn't piss his pants, but Cliff just decided to go outside in the back alley. He made his way back through the bar and walked outside. It was a little cold tonight, which sobered him up a little bit. Cliff turned into the adjoining alleyway and unzipped his pants.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he drained his bladder, prompting him to tilt his head back slightly. Just as Cliff was finishing up his business, he heard a faint rustling coming from further down the alley. He straightened himself out and zipped up his pants before following the noise. Cliff walked further into the alley, training his ears to a new sound that came echoing from the darkness. He heard it again and thought it sounded a bit like a groan. A few more steps and Cliff was greeted with quite the sight. He ducked behind a dumpster and stuck his head up over the top of it to peek.

There was a lone dim light at the very end of the alley, illuminating the scene before him. Cliff had found where Dave had scampered off to and he wasn't alone either. Dave was leaning up against the brick wall and had his head thrown back as he groaned to the heavens. Cliff's gaze drifted downwards to see someone with long curly hair kneeling down in front of the ginger. Initially, Cliff thought Dave had hooked up with a chick and was now getting blown in the alley, which was true to some extent, and he even had to stifle his laughter when he saw the head bobbing, but the smirk immediately vanished from his face when the _“chick”_ pulled off.

In the dim light Cliff could vaguely make out the kneeling figure. Cliff couldn't believe his eyes. The alcohol and shoddy light source had to be fucking with him; surely. But no matter how much he blinked or rubbed at his eyes, all Cliff could see was that kid Kirk on his knees in front of Dave. He can only see the left side of Kirk's face, but now that he was _really_ looking, it was undeniable. Especially when he took into account the hair. Dave was getting blown by that dorky kid from Exodus.

He's aware that maybe he should just sneak back the way he came, but Cliff can make his body comply. Cliff's glued to the spot as Kirk pulled off with a gasp and stroked Dave's dick. Dave's head rolled away from the wall and he gazed down at Kirk, reaching out to tangle his hands in Kirk's hair. Dave licked his lips and gnawed on them a little as he gave Kirk this glazed over look and groaned again.

Cliff watched as Kirk languidly jerked Dave off, noting the way the small brunette occasionally stuck his tongue out to swirl it around the tip of Dave's cock. He didn't miss how Dave adjusted his grip on Kirk's curls and pull on them tenderly or how his hips jerked forward in a needy gesture. Cliff's always fancied himself to be completely straight, but he'd be lying if he said watching his friend get blown by someone as pretty as Kirk didn't get him absolutely rock hard. Again, it could be the alcohol, but there was no denying it either way.

Kirk teases the tip with his tongue for a few brief seconds before lowering his mouth back down over Dave's length. Dave gave a full body shudder, abdomen flexing with a sharp intake of breath, and it made Cliff shiver. Whether or not it was just the temperature outside was up for debate, but Cliff was getting excited. He might be peeking over a dumpster and the lighting wasn't the greatest, but Cliff was seeing plenty. He can see Dave's dick disappearing into Kirk's mouth and how the brunette frequently gazed up at Dave to establish eye contact. All of this was wrapped up perfectly in the soft sounds of Dave moaning and gasping.

Cliff isn't sure what got him off more; Dave's reaction or pretending _he_ was the one getting sucked off by Kirk. Maybe the act of just watching it happen, unnoticed, is what aroused him the most. He always assumed Dave was strictly into girls much like himself, and that might even be the case regardless, but Kirk was as pretty as they come and Cliff wouldn't blame Dave at all. Kirk was the type of boy that could make you question your sexuality and not think twice about it. Somehow that aspect made the situation even more incredibly hot; _Taboo_.

All Cliff can do is stand there and memorize every little detail so he can burn it into his mind for later. The way Dave pushed Kirk's head down roughly and the resulting gag it coaxed out of the smaller man, or how Kirk sucked dick like his life depended on it. The _sounds_ too. Not just Dave's groaning, but the wet, sloppy noises of Kirk's mouth sliding along Dave's cock made Cliff throb. The thing that made Cliff's cock really _ache_ was the squelching that followed soon after when Dave grabbed the sides of Kirk's head and started to fuck his mouth.

Kirk's hands came up and grasped Dave's hips so he had something to hang onto as Dave rammed his cock down his throat. Dave was staring down at Kirk, muttering obscenities under his breath as he thrust himself to completion. Kirk was gagging the whole time too, but he never tapped out even when the going got tough. Cliff had to wonder how Kirk was breathing, but the thought came and went as Dave gave one final stuttering thrust and buried his cock completely into Kirk's mouth. Kirk moaned incoherently around his mouthful, making choked up little sounds as he, _most likely_ , swallowed Dave's load.

Dave's body jerked sporadically as he held Kirk's head down firmly, refusing to let up even after he finished coming. It made Cliff's cock leak with pre come, especially when Kirk started to heave and gasp for air. Dave eventually let go of Kirk's head and the brunette was permitted to breathe once again. Kirk gasped and sputtered, remaining on his knees. Kirk looked up at Dave as he wiped the traces of come and saliva off his mouth before being helped up. Dave pulled the petite man close and Cliff watched as they embraced with a kiss.

Cliff's cheeks were aflame and his heart was beating erratically, not to mention his dick was straining in his jeans right now. He finally found the strength to move and willed himself to sneak out of the alley and back into the bar. The air inside was stale and humid, but staying outside wasn't an option. Not anymore. He ordered another beer and casually made his way back over the the booth they had been sitting at. Cliff sipped at his beer and scanned the establishment with a thousand yard stare.

James and Lars were still getting their asses handed to them in a game of pool by some snobby college kids. They hadn't even noticed Cliff had disappeared, let alone Dave. Speak of the devil, because no more than five minutes later Dave came sauntering back into the bar, got a beer, and made his way over to the booth. Cliff suddenly curled in on himself and clutched tightly at his bottle as Dave took a seat across from him.

Cliff sat there quietly with his head hanging down a little to shield himself away from the ever observant ginger. He didn't dare glance over to see what Dave was doing for fear he might be found out, but that tactic was wasted. Dave took a gulp of beer, exhaling with satisfaction, and turned his attention over towards Cliff who was noticeably silent. Dave smirked knowingly, prompting Cliff to give in and steal a peek over at his bandmate.

“Enjoy the show?” Dave asked cryptically.

“I was a little nervous, but yeah. I had a great time playing with you guys tonight. I feel like I'm officially a part of the band now,” Cliff responded, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

“That's all well and good, but that's not what I'm talking about,” Dave revealed, holding Cliff's gaze. He was smirking like he had Cliff right where he wanted him and the truth was, he did. “I know you were watching me and Kirk in the alley.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Cliff denied, but Dave was unconvinced.

“That could be _you_ , ya know,” Dave pointed out, taking another drink.

“ _Me_ , what?” Cliff said in confusion.

“We've all fucked Kirk at one point or another. Me, James, and Lars,” Dave clarified. “He's like a bicycle we all share. We each get a turn. And you will too. It's like an initiation.”

“I'm not into dudes,” Cliff proclaimed.

“Neither am I. Neither is James or Lars.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Why not?”

“Because he's a dude,” Cliff reiterated obtusely. “It's weird.”

The ginger let out hearty chuckle and shook his head fondly like Cliff had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. And who knows? Maybe it is.

“You think that now, but it's only a matter of time before you change your mind,” Dave warned him ominously before sliding out of the booth and walking over towards James and Lars.

Cliff hated to admit it, but Dave's probably right.


	19. Stranglehold (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lars blow off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dum_dum who wanted James/Lars set during SKoM. I hope this is good enough! I'm still trying to get the hang of this ship, but I feel like I'm not doing it justice 😑 
> 
> Also, I'm back with this series after a long break. Work has been a living hell and I've just been exhausted in general.

Tensions had been running high in their cramped little bunker and Lars’ constant pestering was starting to make James go stir crazy. Not to mention everyone making decisions amongst themselves without consulting James first, or at all. James had his own life to think about on top of everything else and Lars was having a difficult time understanding the shit he was going through at the moment. He couldn't be here constantly to hold Lars’ hand every step of the way.

But the beginning of the end started when James made an offhand comment over lunch one day in front of everyone, including Kirk and Bob.

“You know, sometimes I feel like I could just strangle you,” James said with a heavy sigh when Lars had worked his last nerve.

It caught everyone off guard by how calmly James had said it and how he just went on eating his lunch. It wasn't the first time any one of them threatened each other, but James had sounded so fed up and tired and that somehow changed the tone drastically. Kirk, who was often the mediator of the band, remained quiet as he couldn't think of anything constructive to say, but it didn't matter. Lars was stunned into silence. No snarky quip, no vulgar retort. Just _silence_. None were sure of the severity of James intent, but assumed he was just letting off some steam.

Shortly after, James left at the time he usually did and carried on with the rest of his day.

It wasn't until a week later that James remembered what he had said to Lars and how he threatened him. It was mostly a spur of the moment sort of thing and in the end didn't mean anything, or so James had thought. Him and Lars were alone in the studio fiddling with some melodies they had put together in their spare time together. James was focused on writing and revising some lyrics when he heard Lars stop banging on his drums. He didn't notice until Lars had come over to hover in his space.

James looked up from his notebook to find the small Dane standing a few feet away grasping his drumsticks in one hand. James set his pen down and gazed over at his friend with a somewhat expectant expression. It seemed Lars was waiting for James to do or say something as well because they just stared at each other; at an impasse. Eventually, James caved and let his curiosity get the better of him when he found he couldn't stand the staring contest anymore.

“What's up?” he inquired, giving Lars a once over.

“You could do it, ya know,” Lars said out of nowhere, like he was continuing a conversation James couldn't remember having with him.

“Do what?” James asked, a look of confusion creeping across his face.

“If you need to take out some of your anger on me, then go right ahead,” Lars continued.

“I'm sorry, what are we talking about?” James questioned; at a complete loss for words.

“I'm talking about you wanting to choke me,” Lars supplied, and he looked as if that’s all that's been on his mind for the past week. And maybe it has.

“ _What?_ ” James was mortified for a second and then realized what Lars was alluding to and sighed. “I wasn't serious when I said that. I was just pissed off. _You_ pissed me off.”

“Exactly, so I'm offering you a chance to channel that out through me,” Lars insisted, gesturing around with his hands.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, man,” James said with a sigh.

He started to feel guilty for having said it in the first place, but had Lars got under his skin and wouldn't stop pushing. Much like what he was doing now. Lars seemed adamant on being a martyr and wasn't backing down from his offer, but he could tell James wasn't going for it either way. James sat there on his stool as Lars stepped closer and tossed his drumsticks aside. They clattered to the floor as Lars put his hands on his hips; determined.

“What if I want you to hurt me?” Lars inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

James looked at Lars, truly puzzled, and wondered when the camera crew was going to jump out and say _gotcha!_ because James was starting to believe that this was a wind up. Like he was getting punked right now. But there wasn't anyone else. It was just him and Lars. There were no hidden cameras or an annoying tv host waiting to surprise him. They were all alone. Still, the whole situation left James feeling uneasy; awkward.

“I'm sorry, but the answer is still no,” James reiterated, noticing the faint look of disappointment flit across Lars’ face.

“Just what I thought. Big talk from a big man,” Lars mocked, shaking his head. “I never thought I'd see the day where you turned into such a pussy.”

“Why? Because I refuse to hurt my friend?” James asked despondently.

“Yes! That's exactly why you're a pussy,” Lars surmised.

“You're crazy,” James brushed off in a tired tone, turning his attention back to his notebook.

Lars stood there gawking at James with a dumbfounded expression. He tried doing this the easy way, offering an outlet for James’ anger, but the man refused and now Lars felt like an idiot. He could instigate a fight, provoke James physically, but that might not have the desired effect he was after. Instead, he just remained where he was standing, frozen in place and completely at a loss. Lars opened his mouth a few times as if to say something, but nothing came out. James just continued to write and scribble in his notebook. There was only thing Lars could do now.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered.

James peered up from his work and stared at Lars. Lars was looking off to the side, unable to bring his gaze to his oldest friend out of guilt and shame. It was the same exact expression that usually followed one of their many escapades throughout the years. They'd go against their better judgement and let themselves indulge in temptation. It started shortly after Cliff passed away, born out of loneliness and sorrow, and morphed into an on and off fling over the decades. It hasn't happened in quite some time, but being cooped up with each other for long periods of time revived that old flame of theirs. Except now it was forged from tension and resentment for each other.

James knew what that _please_ really meant. He wished he didn't, but he can't refuse Lars either way. Not now.

“You know what you're asking for, right? Are you sure you wanna do this?” James inquired, focused on Lars’ body language.

He had his arms wrapped around himself now and his gaze was down and to the side a bit. Lars was as bare as he's ever been in such a long time and James could see everything. His stance was timid, insecure, and _ashamed_. Lars would never be caught dead looking like this in front of Kirk or anyone else. This was an intimate part of Lars that only James has ever truly seen and the burden of responsibility was debilitating for James. His palms felt clammy thinking about what was to follow if they both agree to this.

“I wouldn't have asked you otherwise if I wasn't,” Lars replied, sounding a little defensive when James questioned his resolve.

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” said James, coming to their collective decision. He stood up and tossed his notebook aside, towering over Lars easily. “How do you wanna do this?”

“I don't care,” responded Lars, still not looking at James.

They ended up on the couch in one of the rooms that acted as a den of sorts. They didn't even bothered undressing all the way because it wasn't necessary. These little interludes of theirs never lasted long anymore anyhow. You could blame it on old age if you wanted, but they both knew the truth. As much as they both needed and craved this, neither of them didn't care for the awkwardness of it all. James and Lars were still very much insecure despite everything even when they were aware that there was no room for ridicule between them.

It didn't stop James from pinning Lars against the couch with his entire body either way. It didn't stop him from pounding Lars into next week. No matter how hard or fast James went, however, Lars was beneath him begging for _more_ and _harder_. James obliged, even when Lars started to shout uncontrollably. Even if Lars told him to stop, James doubted he'd be able to at this point. He's too invested now and, besides, Lars asked for this. He knew what he was getting into when he'd gotten on James’ last nerve and when he said _please_. The noises Lars was making was only broken up by choked up gasps here and there and then Lars’ final plea.

“Choke me!” Lars begged, attempting to stifle a sob when his eyes began to sting with tears.

Before James’ brain can catch up with him he was already wrapping a hand around Lars’ throat. It seemed there was a way to shut Lars up after all. James could feel Lars swallow underneath his palm, relishing in the way his adam's apple strained to bob. Afterwards, James could've swore his hips snapped even harder into Lars, if that was possible. He was thrusting so hard that he was laying his entire weight into it which, in turn, made James choke Lars even more. He should probably ease up, loosen his grip a little, but Lars egged him on.

Finally, after all their disagreements and arguments, James was able to express how he really felt; how Lars made him feel. James didn't know what was more worrying: the fact that he didn't care if he was hurting Lars or not or the fact that Lars _wanted_ this just as much as he did. It was like they fit into place perfectly, like jigsaw pieces in a puzzle. James could finally get the control he so desperately desired and Lars could be put in his place. Dominance and submission. It's like they were meant for each other.

They didn't think about the philosophy behind their screwed up relationship until much later when Kirk and Bob had swung by the bunker. They were all laughing and carrying on like everything was normal, and the other two men were none the wiser about what had transpired between James and Lars. The question did come up about the discoloration around Lars’ neck, however.

“What happened to your neck?” Kirk had asked over his cup of tea.

Lars squirmed in his chair, unable to sit properly after what James did to him; swallowing and breathing was even more difficult in retrospect. The question only served to make Lars recount his and James’ encounter. James fucking him so hard that he'd have bruises on his inner thighs later on or how James had strangled him for such long periods that Lars thought for sure he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. In some sick way, Lars almost wished that had happened. But Lars couldn't tell Kirk that. He couldn't tell Kirk how much he enjoyed being at the mercy of James.

“Oh, I think I might be getting a rash or somethin’. Can't stop itchin’,” Lars lied, scratching at his neck to feign ignorance.

“Maybe you should get that checked out,” Kirk supplied with a hint of worry.

Lars glanced over at James and their eyes met briefly.

“Yeah,” said Lars. “I'm seeing a guy about it later.”


	20. Downward Dog (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Lars engage in a little yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay... So I got this prompt back in March and just now got around to writing it. I'm so sorry for such a long wait Fairy11! I know this probably isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy it all the same 💖 
> 
> (takes place during Load era, btw).

Kirk took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing his body. Recently Kirk has been getting into meditation and yoga as a means to keep his head clear and his body nice and limber. But, like all good things in Kirk's life, there's always that one person who comes along to spoil it. Right now, that person was Lars.

They were both sitting in the Lotus position (or at least Lars was trying to) and doing some breathing exercises Kirk had shown Lars. The room was completely quiet, save for their breathing, and it made Lars slightly anxious. He cracked an eye open and peeked over at Kirk who appeared to be off in his own world. Lars felt silly and bored, but he figured he'd humor Kirk since the guitarist swore up and down that this stuff actually worked. It didn't stop Lars from asking questions though.

“What the hell am I supposed to be doing?” Lars inquired.

“You're supposed to relax your entire body and mind and find your center,” Kirk explained, keeping his eyes shut as he breathed in and out in blissful peace. “Have you found your center?”

“You mean, like, my chest?” Lars asked obtusely.

“ _Lars…_ ” Kirk sighed.

“What? It's in the center!” argued the Dane.

“I meant in the metaphorical sense, you idiot,” Kirk admonished, losing his perfect posture and shooting an irritated look over at Lars.

“Oh, well that isn't confusing at all,” Lars scoffed with sarcasm.

“Can you just _be quiet_ please,” Kirk huffed in frustration as he tried to relax. “You're messin’ with my aura.”

“ _Aura?_ ” Lars snickered humorously.

“Shut it!” Kirk cut off.

The room fell silent once again after Lars was done giggling and Kirk went back to concentrating on finding his inner peace. Lars shook his head and practiced on what basic stretches Kirk had taught him, but he was too distracted at the moment. Kirk had cranked the heat up to an ungodly temperature, making him sweat bullets as he hyperventilated from these so called breathing exercises. It made Lars thankful that he'd decided to cut off all his hair. Not only that but Kirk had told him to wear something stretchy and comfortable. Turns out spandex becomes a second skin when drenched in sweat.

Kirk had on a pair of yoga pants that were essentially fancy sweatpants, but were more revealing. Lars couldn't keep his eyes off of Kirk as the guitarist began to do all these weird elaborate poses. The names of these stretches were as hard to pronounce as they were to do and Lars didn't think he was ready to attempt any of them, but he certainly got a kick out of Kirk bending into these impossible shapes; like a human pretzel. Kirk kept his eyes closed the whole time too, giving Lars free reign to stare all he wants.

Kirk got into this pose that made him look like a seal, with his lower half stretching across his yoga mat and his upper half extending up towards the ceiling. Lars watched as beads of perspiration trickled down Kirk's tanned chest or how his short curly hair had stuck to his forehead. Lars got thirsty just from looking at Kirk working off his entire body weight in sweat. And, of course, that wasn't the end of it. Kirk had many moves in his arsenal to keep Lars captivated.

Another one involved Kirk planting his feet on the ground and bending backwards onto his palms until his body was in the shape of an arch. This pose _accentuated_ certain points of interest for lack of a better term. It made Lars realize that Kirk's pants were a lot tighter than he previously thought and, _hey whaddya know_ , so were _his_ after watching Kirk for long enough. There was just something about that way Kirk's body bended and how his sinew rippled with each movement.

Suddenly, the room felt even hotter than before. Lars couldn't stop his mind from going to the gutter when he thought of all the positions he could fold Kirk into. He wanted to put the brunette to the test and see just how flexible he really is. _I wonder if he can get his ankles behind his head_ , Lars thought dazedly as the heat and his growing arousal left him in a tizzy. The only logical thing to do now was to feed into his delirium, reminding him of something he saw once in a magazine.

“Hey Kirk,” Lars said, lounging back on his palms.

Kirk opened his eyes and paused whatever absurd stretch he was in the middle of and gazed over at Lars with a puzzled expression. He was panting from exertion.

“Huh?”

“You wanna try _downward dog_?” Lars inquired tactfully.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows. “What's that?”

“You mean to tell me that you're into this whole _yoga thing_ and you don't even know what _downward dog_ is?” Lars razzed, scoffing like a pompous aristocrat. “You _fraud_.”

“What is it?” Kirk beckoned, sitting back on his legs as Lars hyped up some new move he wasn't aware of.

“I don't know if I should show you now,” Lars teased, turning his face away and sticking his nose up in the air.

“Oh, come on! Don't do that to me!” Kirk whined. “If you know something I don't then that means you're holding out on me!”

He knew there was a good chance that Lars was just pulling his leg, but he has heard something similar to that before, so who knows? Maybe Lars wasn't full of shit. Lars could see the desperation and excitement in Kirk's eyes and knew immediately that his dumb plan had somehow worked. Honestly, Lars was surprised Kirk hadn't come across the term before. Lars only remembered it because it was objectively _dirty_ and now Kirk would soon come to know what downward dog was. He had to repress the urge to smirk.

“ _Please!_ ” Kirk begged, flashing his trademark puppy eyes.

“Well, _I guess_ I can show you,” Lars sighed as he relented, clambering over towards Kirk. “But only 'cus you asked so nicely.”


	21. Worth The Wait (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk loses his virginity to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another anonymous prompt from Tumblr where Kirk is a virgin and James is really gentle with him. I'm kinda envisioning KEA era, but RTL and AJFA are also applicable (au so it doesn't really matter). 
> 
> This story _does_ contain some spoilers for John Carpenter's The Thing, but that movie came out in '82 so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (I highly recommend it, tho. It's a great movie).

It's been a month now since Kirk and James have been dating. They've been taking things slow which, in layman's terms, meant they haven't had sex yet. Not that that's all James cared about or was after, he respected Kirk and his personal space, but it was hard for James to keep his hands off of the other man. They would kiss and touch each other and every time James got a little too carried away Kirk would always get cold feet. James isn't sure why since Kirk never really gives him a good excuse, but James doesn't push the issue because he doesn't want Kirk to be uncomfortable.

Tonight is one of their many date nights. These dates consist of James and Kirk huddled on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching movies together on account of being too poor to go out to fancy restaurants. Although, given the option of choice, they'd both still pick a quiet night in over anything else. You didn't need money to be happy or spend time with someone you loved and while it showed how much you appreciate them, it ultimately wasn't necessary for either of them.

Kirk had picked out The Thing by John Carpenter at the video store, one they've seen a dozen times at this point, and it was still a masterpiece. James wasn't as enthralled by the movie, however, because he was too busy watching Kirk's reactions. Kirk was curled up against James’ side on the couch, both in their pajamas with a blanket wrapped around them, and was holding onto James’ body with arm draped over his abdomen. James would look down at Kirk every so often when he knew the more exciting scenes were coming and rejoiced in the way his face would light up with glee.

Two scenes in particular stood out amongst the rest for Kirk, though. The part where Doc Copper is trying to revive Norris after the poor man has a heart attack is one of the more _what the fuck_ moments in the movie. And even though Kirk knows what's coming, he can't help but jump a little and cling to James instinctively when Norris’ chest splits open and bites off Copper's arms. James can see a wide grin of fascination spreading across Kirk's face as the glow from the tv reflects perfectly in his brown eyes.

The other scene, one of the best scenes in the entire movie, is the blood test. Kirk's enraptured by the way MacReady takes command and decides to flush out who is human and who is _the thing_. Again, Kirk already knows how this ends, but it still manages to keep his attention glued to the screen. He's in awe of how the scene plays out and how Kurt Russell embodies the script perfectly. And just like some of the other scenes in the movie, the whole thing gets cut unexpectedly short with another twist and Kirk holds onto James even tighter.

But somewhere in all the excitement, as the movie gets closer and closer to its final act, Kirk has began to caress James’ chest more overtly. James notices the change immediately and glances down at the petite man in his arms.

“What?” he asks, smiling a little.

Kirk responds by stretching up towards James and kissing him. When they part Kirk gives him this _look_ that can only be accurately described as bedroom eyes. After James just stares at Kirk for a few more seconds without saying anything, the brunette kisses him again and again and again until they inevitably start making out. Kirk drapes a leg over James’ lap, halfway climbing onto him in a lazy gesture to get closer to the blonde. James wraps his arms around Kirk to hold and caress his body as they get swept up in a flurry of kisses.

Things get hot and heavy pretty quickly, as they always seem to, and both James and Kirk are turned on before they know it. The way Kirk has his leg over James’ lap is situated in a way that almost has his knee grazing James’ erection, but it's just barely out of reach. The contact only serves to drive James absolutely crazy because he knows any second now Kirk will be awkwardly shambling away nervously. Kirk _does_ eventually break away from the kiss, but he stays pressed up against James and gazes up into his blue eyes.

“Can we go to your room?” Kirk asks in a breathy whisper.

“What about the movie?” James inquires, kicking himself for giving Kirk a subtle chance to back out.

“I've already seen it a million times,” Kirk brushes off, looking all sorts of dreamy while he still continues to rub his hands all over James. “Besides, it's almost over anyway.”

“Are you sure?” James says.

Kirk nods his head in response.

After James is certain that Kirk is absolutely positive and knows what he's asking for, they head off to James’ room where they continue their little makeout session. Except this time there's a lot of grinding and heavy petting involved. They're able to feel each other perfectly and grip their hard ons with ease seeing as how their pajama bottoms are more loose and flowy. They've touched like this before, but never for such a prolonged amount of time, and when Kirk felt how big James is he started to get slightly flustered. James had his face buried into Kirk's neck, giving him love bites, but he could tell Kirk was getting cold feet by the way his body went rigid.

“What's wrong?” James questions, sensing the shift in the overall mood of the moment.

“I've never done this sorta thing before,” Kirk admits bashfully, but he doesn't shy away from establishing eye contact with James. He isn't embarrassed or ashamed. But he _is_ nervous. “I've never had sex with a man. Or _anyone_ , really.”

“Is that why you always tell me to stop whenever we start making out?” James questions as it all begins to make more and more sense.

“Yeah…” Kirk replies. He feels bad for all the times he's left James with blue balls and wants to make it alright. Not just that, but Kirk also feels like he's willing to make that step now. “I'm still kinda scared, but I think I'm ready to go all the way with you.”

“You don't need to be nervous or afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you, baby,” James promises, pulling Kirk in for another deep, passionate kiss.

And Kirk trusts him. He knows James won't hurt him, not deliberately anyway, and he wants nothing more than to have that final bit of solidarity and connection between them.

James takes his time with Kirk. He doesn't rush into things head on even when his dick is screaming and begging for release, because he cares more about Kirk's pleasure than his own right now. There have been times in the past, when James was still a dumb teenager, where he purposely set out to fool around and not have many meaningful or lasting relationships, but he was mature now (mostly) and he wanted to do things right with Kirk. He didn't want to fuck up, arguably, the best thing in his life.

He strips Kirk down until he's only in his underwear and just _feels_ his warm, tan skin beneath his body and fingertips. James kisses and nips all over his hip bones and around his navel to tease the repressed brunette; to give him a little taste of what he's been missing out on. He gnaws on his collar bones, biting hickeys into the feverish, supple skin and slides down Kirk's body to suck on his hardened nipples. It draws the prettiest noises out of Kirk too. Noises James can't believe he's gone a whole lifetime without hearing. But his foreplay is enough to get Kirk to relax and take off his underwear.

There's only brief hesitation on Kirk's part when James begins to prepare him. Kirk's a little nervous that having James finger him will be painful and result in him chickening out, but James just smoothes the hair out of his face and occupies Kirk with soft, gentle kisses that distract Kirk from tensing up when James slides a finger inside him. Kirk squirms and makes this breathy gasp the moment James starts to slide his finger in and out of him. James checks in on Kirk from time time as he works his way up to adding more fingers alongside the first one and is pleased to see that Kirk doesn't wince, grimace, or show discomfort not once.

James is being so slow and considerate that some might speculate that Kirk is actually made of porcelain and might shatter. Despite his rough and brutish demeanor, James isn't exactly a _bull in a china shop_. He takes Kirk's comfort very serious, which is why he spends a little longer than usual in preparing his timid lover. But, after a lot of gentle caressing and careful planning, Kirk soon blossoms open for James and is begging the taller man to make love to him. It's all the confirmation James needs before enacting on Kirk's wishes.

At first it's a bit painful and uncomfortable for Kirk since James’ cock is much bigger than a couple of fingers, but Kirk perseveres and rises above all his fears and doubts because he knows James will make it feel all better shortly. And he does just that. With a few hushed, loving words of encouragement, James is able to get Kirk to breath steadily and relax his body enough to let James move his hips. The moment this happens, a look of pure bliss eclipses Kirk's features and he wraps his limbs all around James.

They make love for what seems like hours. James draws it out for both of them, stopping deliberately when he feels either of them is close, and then continuing the cycle once again. They kiss each other while their bodies move against one another with James pausing in between to kiss at Kirk's jawline or neck. Kirk comes undone the moment James leans over and starts to whispers sweet words into his ear. Words of praise, endearments, pet names… James’ universe is centered solely around Kirk, as is his climax. Once the begging starts back up again, James knows he can't prolong the inevitable and gives them both what they need; a satisfying end to their night.

Out of all the people James has had sex with, Kirk was the most beautiful and meaningful by a mile. From the way Kirk had called out in unbridled ecstasy, to the way his whole body seemed to tremble and vibrate as he reached his first orgasm through intercourse. It was, perhaps, the most intimate and glorious moment either of them have shared with another person and it couldn't have been more perfect. Needless to say, Kirk has taught James a few things about himself he never would've thought possible given his fooling around stint as a teenager, but James was better for it. Kirk was worth all the time and trust and patience.

And, better yet, well worth the wait.


	22. Ecdysis (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk takes care of James after his accident in '92.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah... Another anonymous prompt from Tumblr. Not much else to say other than it's fucking weird lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After James’ unfortunate mishap on stage during their concert in Montreal, he spent the next month recuperating from his injuries. Kirk offered to come stay with him until he was healed up enough to do things on his own again. At first, James refused because he, and I quote, _didn't need a babysitter_. But when he found that even the most basic of tasks made his burns act up, he swallowed his pride and changed his mind on the matter. He hated needing the extra help, but Kirk was patient and understanding. It didn't hurt to have a little company either.

Kirk was essentially a maid but without the uniform, though Kirk's positive James would have gotten a kick out of that. He helped around house with whatever James needed. He cooked, he cleaned, did laundry, and tended to James’ wounds when it was time to change his bandages. During the first couple of weeks James kept apologizing for all Kirk was doing for him even when Kirk assured him that it was no big deal because that's what friends were for. He felt embarrassed that Kirk had to see his disgusting burns, but Kirk had simply called them _gnarly_. 

There was a lot teasing from Lars who would occasionally call to see how everything was going. Lars would grill him for all the details, asking him questions like _does Kirk change your diapers for you too_ or _does Kirk give you baths and tuck you in at night_. And, yeah, it was annoying in the beginning because he felt guilty for needing help in the first place, but now James was desensitized to it. Kirk overheard them talking on the phone one night and said he was going to kick Lars’ ass the next time he saw him if he didn't stop bothering James. It tickled James that Kirk was adopting such a paternal role while taking care of him.

It got to the point where James’ wounds started to finally heal, but Kirk had grown so accustomed to looking after him that he didn't want to leave despite there being less and less things James needed help with. Towards the end it was basically just them having a sleepover that lasted for a prolonged amount of time. James felt bad that there wasn't anything to occupy Kirk anymore and he didn't have the heart to turn his friend away after the month they had spent together. So, with his health improving, James took it upon himself to give Kirk an important task in the midst of the more boring and menial chores.

“Hey Kirk!” James called out from the bathroom.

“What?” he shouted back.

“Come here real quick. I need your help with something.”

“Whaddya need?” Kirk inquired when he stuck his head through the doorway.

“I need help scrubbing my burns,” said James. He was shirtless and sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a washcloth in one hand. “The skin's getting all dry and peeling off.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Kirk remarked as he snatched the washcloth from James. Then, with a more excited tone, said, “Let me see!”

James smirked and stuck his arm out towards Kirk. Kirk grabbed underneath his forearm and tilted it to get a better look at it. It's healed up pretty well all things considered, there's going to be a massive scar, but that's to be expected. Sure enough, the affected area was peeling at the edges, almost as if James had been picking at it (which wouldn't surprise Kirk, to be totally honest). It wasn't so much as _scabby_ looking, but more like a really bad sunburn. The more Kirk stared at it, compelled him to giggle a little.

“What's so funny?” James asked.

“I was just thinking about how much you remind me of a snake,” Kirk replied, picking at a piece of dead skin.

“A snake?”

“Yeah! You know, because they shed their skin,” Kirk explained, peeling more of it off and discarding it on the countertop.

“Only _you_ would make that comparison,” James said with a shake of his head.

For the next ten minutes Kirk spent his time gently scrubbing and wiping away the dead skin with a moist warm washcloth. He'd soak the burns until the layer of dead tissue was brittle enough to be peeled off with as little pain as possible. During the whole ordeal, Kirk wouldn't drop the whole snake moniker either. He'd make remarks reassuring James that _it's normal for snakes your age to be molting this time of year_ mixed in with _you'll be a whole new you after this_ and so on.

After Kirk was finished cleaning James up, he applied the healing ointment that was prescribed to him and bandaged it up loosely with a thin breathable wrap. The wounds were still sensitive, fleshy, and pink so Kirk took care to protect James as best as he could. Kirk tossed the washcloth into the skin to rinse off all the excess and disposed of the dead skin in a nearby empty trash can. James put his shirt back on and they both went on about their day.

Later in the evening James and Kirk were watching television. There wasn't much else to do by way of entertainment since James still had to be careful, but this was nice and relaxing. Perhaps almost _too_ relaxing. James must have dozed off at some point because all he knows is that he was awake one moment and then slowly coming out of a groggy stupor the next. He had to have been really exhausted since he didn't hear or feel much of anything at first, but the more he started to wake up, the more he became aware of his surroundings.

He could hear a faint, stifled giggling like someone was struggling to keep a laugh in and felt something tickling his face. James cracked his eyes open, only to be greeted by the soft intimate glow of the tv illuminating the living room. Then something ducked into view and James realized that it was Kirk hovering close to him. Kirk reached out and James felt a slight tickling sensation on his lips. James swatted the hand away out of reflex, causing Kirk to burst out with laughter now that the jig was up. He stared up at Kirk who was kneeling on the couch and leaning over in James’ personal space. Kirk couldn't stop laughing.

“What are you doing?” James inquired in a groggy tone.

“I'm sorry, but I _had_ to!” Kirk gushed between bouts of laughter. “Please don't be mad!”

“What are you talking about?” James asked even more confused this time.

“You might want to look in the mirror…” Kirk warned, giving James this guilty sort of grin.

James got up from the couch much quicker than he was intending, but he needed to know what the hell Kirk did to him while he was passed out. They had all drawn dicks and wrote bad words on each other's faces in the past. Whoever was the first to fall asleep would usually be the one to get pranked, after all, and James would've been fine with that if that's all Kirk was doing to him. But he got to the bathroom, flicked on the light, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror and stood there in pure shock by what he saw.

Fangs had been drawn on his lips with some type of makeup, maybe eyeliner, making James look like Dracula in a way, but James knew that Kirk was aiming for a snake. How did James know this? Because on the rest of his face was the peelings from his burns. Kirk had retrieved his dead skin from the garbage can and taped it onto James’ face while he was sleeping and drew fangs on his lips to make him look like the aforementioned snake that he apparently is. He turned towards Kirk who was hanging in the doorway, looking all sorts of amused and satisfied, and gave him this perplexed, dumbfounded expression.

“ _Why?_ ” is all James can bring himself to say as he stared forlornly at his close friend.

“You fell asleep and I got bored,” Kirk whined.

“So you taped my dead skin to my face?” James questioned. He looked at himself in the mirror again when Kirk couldn't offer a proper response. “I look like Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs.”

James gripped the edge of the counter and just looked on in morbid fascination. He should be getting this crap off of his face and wiping off the fangs Kirk drew on his mouth, but all he can do is stare in awe. He knows his friend can be aloof and is a little weird at times, but this? What the hell? It was both disturbing and mildly amusing in equal measures. Just then, Kirk came up behind him and wrapped an arm across his shoulders and snuggled up to him like an overbearing parent wanting to take a photo with their child.

“I think it suits you,” Kirk encouraged, squeezing James’ shoulders tenderly.

“And I think you're absolutely _nuts_...” James deadpanned in response.

He was more taken aback than actually upset; more weirdly amused than disgusted. He locked gazes with Kirk through their reflections and furrowed his brows together as if to ask Kirk if he was alright in head. But then Kirk just smiled back at him and James couldn't help but indulge the absurdity of the whole situation. It was clear to him that the act was intended to be silly and lighthearted and shouldn't be examined too closely. In the end, James had a nice little chuckle and smiled at Kirk.

“...but I'll be damned if you aren't my friend,” James added, finishing his train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like James I, too, pose the question _why?_... Why is this a thing I was asked to write? 😅


	23. My Life As A Handsome Zombie (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk does Jason's makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Amoremio who wanted something exploring Kirk's love of horror (sorry for the long wait, I know you gave me a few requests). Not sure if this is what you were expecting with your request, but I thought it'd be cute. 
> 
> High school au partially inspired by Super 8. Also, first story in the series to include Jason... Finally!

“Why are you putting makeup on my face? I thought you needed help with a project or something?” Jason asked as he allowed Kirk to hover in his space as he applied paint, makeup, and other atrocities to his face with various beauty tools.

“This _is_ the project, silly,” Kirk giggled, dabbing a beauty blender against Jason's skin.

“When you said project, I thought you meant like for biology or something,” Jason complained as he gestured his hands around awkwardly. “Not… whatever _this_ is.”

“Hey, this is just as important as any other school project. If not more so,” Kirk defended.

“You still haven't told me what you intend to do with me,” Jason pointed out as Kirk turned around to grab something else.

Jason was sat down in front of the mirror in Kirk's bathroom and was finally able to see himself properly for the first time when Kirk left him for a moment. His eyes were rimmed with dark heavy eyeshadow and blended out with a dark green to give them a sunken in look. His whole face was tinged a light shade of green as well, making Jason appear as if he's been dead and sitting out for awhile. There were also a smattering of wrinkles and lines as well to make Jason's face look more worn down and weathered and Jason realized that Kirk was making him up to look like a zombie.

“You remember that film contest I told you about a month ago?” Kirk mentioned as he came back to Jason with a fine tip paintbrush.

“ _Vaguely_.”

“Well, there's a prize for whoever can make the best short film and this year they finally included a horror category. Do you follow me so far?” Kirk explained, tipping Jason's head up by his chin.

“Yeah…”

“As you know, my mom just bought me a video camera for my birthday and I figured what the hell? Why don't I give it a shot?” said Kirk, then added, “No pun intended.”

“So I'm here to help you make a movie?” Jason surmised as Kirk started painting his face again.

“Well… um… yeah. Kinda,” Kirk admitted with a blush, looking guilty. “I probably should've clarified what I meant before I went all Pablo Picasso on your face.”

“It would've been nice to have a little head's up,” Jason replied, smirking a little.

“We can stop. You don't have to help me if you don't want to,” Kirk sulked, letting go of Jason's chin and letting his painting hand drift away slightly.

“I'm in too deep now. I gotta commit,” Jason remarked, staying right where he was as he patiently waited for Kirk to continue.

Kirk's face lit up and he went back to working on Jason's face.

Jason wasn't mad at Kirk for pulling the wool over his eyes. He knows it wasn't intentional; Kirk was just being aloof as always. Kirk probably got excited and wasn't thinking when he plopped Jason down in a chair and started painting his face like they were at a state fair. Jason didn't mind helping his friend out, especially when Kirk was having such a wonderful time putting passion into something he loved so much. Who knows? Jason might have a little fun along the way too.

“Do this,” Kirk instructed as he sucked in his cheeks a little.

Jason did as he was told, replicating Kirk's funny face so that his cheekbones became more prominent. Jason kept this up as Kirk ran the paintbrush along his cheeks carefully.

“Go ahead and relax.”

His face went lax and after a few seconds Kirk left Jason briefly to pick up that round spongy thing again. Jason looked in the mirror and saw dark green lines that curved along his face to outline his cheekbones a little better. Kirk grabbed underneath his chin to steady Jason's head and began to dab it against Jason's face in gentle little strokes. Jason wasn't sure what Kirk was doing, but the brunette seemed pretty engrossed by it judging by the way he was focusing on Jason.

“What are you doing now?” Jason asked curiously.

“I outlined your cheeks with a dark shade of green and I'm blending it into the rest of your face to give you a more decayed and lifeless appearance,” Kirk explained, furrowing his brows as he spread the paint evenly.

“ _Lifeless?_ You should see me when I wake up in the morning,” Jason cracked, getting Kirk to giggle a little.

“Stop! You're gonna make me mess up,” Kirk teased, smiling all the while.

With a few more final touches and fake blood, Kirk stepped away from Jason to gaze upon the aftermath of all his hard work. Kirk was standing in front of the mirror so Jason couldn't see the finished product yet. Kirk tilted his head to one side as is he was scrutinizing an art piece as Jason sat there waiting for Kirk to say something. Jason was _dying_ to know what Kirk was thinking. Again, no pun intended.

“So? What's the verdict?” Jason inquired. “How do I look?”

“I don't think this is gonna work,” Kirk sighed, hands on his hips. “No one's gonna be scared of you. You're too handsome, even as a zombie.”

“ _Handsome?_ ” Jason repeated, eyebrows arching up towards his hairline in surprise. “Since when did you start finding me handsome, Kirk?”

Kirk blushed.

“Whaddya mean? There's nothing wrong about finding a guy friend cute!” Kirk gushed, becoming flustered as he tried to backpedal his way out of this awkward situation.

“Oh, so now I'm cute, huh?” Jason teased, smirking as Kirk was turning more and more pink by the second.

“You know what I mean!” Kirk bemoaned.

“Do I though? Is there something you wanna tell me, Kirk?” Jason continued.

He's kind of been aware of the crush Kirk has on him for quite some time now, but he never knew how to approach it before. But now the cat's out of the bag and judging by the way Kirk tries to deflect and explain himself speaks volumes to Jason. Jason feels a little bad for teasing about it, but Kirk's just too cute and Jason can't help it. Jason stands up from the chair and takes a step towards Kirk, backing Kirk up against the counter.

“You don't have to be shy,” Jason told him, reaching up to cup the side of Kirk's face.

Kirk stared up into Jason's eyes like a frightened deer as he went perfectly still. He might have even stopped breathing for a moment as Jason tilted his head and swayed further into Kirk's personal space. Jason's other had came to rest on Kirk's hip, slowly getting closer and closer until he was a few inches away from Kirk's face. Kirk swallowed as Jason closed the little bit of distance between them.

He gasped in shock as Jason leaned forward and bit him on the side of the neck. Kirk went weak in the knees when Jason gnawed and sucked on his neck, causing him to grasp at the front of Jason's shirt to keep from crumbling to the floor. It wasn't what Kirk was expecting, but he didn't push Jason away because he was too paralyzed by shock and a warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't quite describe, coiling in the pit of his stomach. But just as he was starting to accept the fact that Jason was giving him a hickey, Jason pulled away.

“What the hell?” is all Kirk can manage as he held a hand over the bite.

“Rule number one: never let a zombie get within grabbing distance,” Jason educated with a smug expression as Kirk gazed at him in awe.

“You're a dick!” Kirk laughed nervously, slapping Jason against the chest when he feels as if Jason was just winding him up and wasn't actually aware of the crush he has on him.

Still, it didn't stop Kirk's face from heating up when Jason continued to stand extremely close to him.

“Maybe that can be my shtick.”

“What, that you're a dick?” Kirk reiterated, rubbing at the hickey.

“No, you nimrod! What if my whole thing is that I'm like this zombie that lures people back to his home to eat them?” Jason suggested. “But, like, no one's aware that I'm a zombie because I'm just way too suave and handsome.”

“That's absolutely ridiculous,” Kirk said with an amused grimace.

“We can call it: _My Life As A Handsome Zombie_ ,” Jason proclaimed, waving a hand around while still holding Kirk by the hip with the other. “We can go full B-movie on it and make it super cheesy!”

“Don't get ahead of yourself, _stud_. We got plenty of time to brainstorm ideas later,” Kirk replied, feeling more encouraged now that Jason seemed to be fully on board with the project now.

“Cool. Maybe I can work on my biting technique a little too,” Jason flirted, noticing the way Kirk became flustered.

It felt weird to be coming to this realization in the middle of Kirk's bathroom while painted up to look like a zombie, but there was no stopping it now. Jason knew Kirk had feelings for him and Jason would be lying if he said he didn't either. Kirk still looked nervous and completely embarrassed, but he was more comfortable now that he knew Jason felt the same way. Kirk wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and pressed himself against his friend, shamelessly coming off as eager by the mention of having Jason's mouth on his neck again and who knows where else.

“You know what they say, practice makes perfect,” Kirk offered with a coy smile.


	24. Trial And Error (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and James switch roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt I received on Tumblr ages ago. I'm sorry that this took a century to write and if it's not what you were hoping for. It's just so weird writing Kirk as anything other than sweet or submissive 😆

Kirk felt awkward to say the least.

There are moments when he's gone off on someone who pissed him off and has yelled at people before (though those were far and few), but he's never actually been _assertive_ for lack of a better word. He wasn't bossy and he didn't argue to get his way, unlike Lars or James who seemed very adamant on making everything a debate. Kirk didn't care much for being in control and telling others what to do. He preferred a more _go with the flow_ approach when it came to certain matters. But now the tables are turned and Kirk is allowed to explore that side of himself with help from James, of course.

James was the one who suggested it in the first place. They had been dating since they started working on their newest album, And Justice For All, and James decided it was time they experimented a little in the bedroom. Kirk thought he meant like blindfolds or something vanilla like that, but James hit him with a curveball. He offered to switch roles with Kirk to see how he liked it. Kirk was the more subdued one, following orders and doing what he was told, while James was more intimidating and liked being in control.

It was weird when they finally got a moment alone together, because there was a strange tension in the air. Kirk wasn't uncomfortable, but he certainly felt out of his element by pretending to be something he clearly wasn't. James said they could take it slow and ease into it so Kirk can get a feel for his more dominant side. Making out and touching each other always seemed to get them in the mood and it was perfect for Kirk to practice taking control of the kissing. After awhile, Kirk broke away from the kiss and stared into James' eyes, looking absolutely nervous.

"So, how do I do this?" Kirk asked, unsure of where to go from here.

"You just tell me what you want me to do and I'll obey," James told him, caressing Kirk's waist.

"What if I mess up?" Kirk worried.

"It won't be the end of the world," James reassured, smiling up at Kirk.

"Okay…" Kirk took a step back from where James was sitting on the bed and cleared his throat just in case his voice decided to crack when he finally spoke. "Can you please take off your clothes?"

"Don't _ask_ me. _Tell_ me," James reminded, imparting a little bit of wisdom to help Kirk out. "Try again, and don't say _please_."

Kirk nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he gathered his wits.

"Take your clothes off," Kirk ordered, but the tremor in his voice was a telltale sign that he wasn't fully confident in his ability to order James around.

"Don't be afraid to raise your voice either," James added.

" _Now_ ," Kirk said firmly, prompting James to finally stand up from the bed.

Kirk couldn't help but shrink under James' stare as the blonde reached his full height. He was smirking down at Kirk, looking like he was about to say _screw it_ and throw Kirk down against the bed and have his way with him. Which Kirk wouldn't mind right about, but James didn't do that.

"Yes sir," replied James, pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his pants.

When James got down to just his underwear, and Kirk was still fully clothed, they found themselves in a weird stalemate. James was waiting for Kirk to give him his next instruction while Kirk was too gobsmacked to get his head in the game. James didn't say anything or give Kirk a suggestion this time because he knew Kirk had to do this himself now that they got this far. A few more seconds tick on by and when James is about to pull the plug on the whole thing, Kirk raises his head up at the blonde. He gave James this hooded, almost piercing gaze; akin to a death stare in some ways. It was a look James has only seen Kirk do during photoshoots when he was just messing around, but this was different. It sent a small shiver down James' spine. The feeling only intensified when Kirk finally spoke up.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Kirk questioned in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm sorry, sir," James apologized.

"You _will_ be sorry if you don't do what I tell you to," Kirk warned.

James felt a little chill work its way through his body as he shimmied awkwardly out of his underwear. There was no hiding just how turned on he was by Kirk raising his voice at him when the last garment covering his body joined the pile on the ground. Kirk got an eyeful of James completely bared and horny for him and smirked, though his lips trembled slightly as they pulled to one side. It was thrilling to see James so ready to relinquish control and let Kirk do whatever he wanted, but it also terrified him at the same time. What if there was a strange power imbalance between them afterwards?

Either way, Kirk stepped forward and pushed James down on the bed so that he was sitting on the edge. Kirk had no idea what he was doing, so he climbed onto James' lap. He grabbed a handful of James' hair and yanked on it to pull him into a rough kiss. James tentatively brought his hands up to hold Kirk by the waist, but other than that he did nothing to challenge Kirk's resolve. Kirk pulled on his hair some more until the James' neck was stretched out before him, inviting him in to sink his teeth into James' skin. James let out a satisfied huff that was a mix between a breathless chuckle and a groan, prompting Kirk to latch on harder.

Kirk wiggled his hips against James, grinding his ass over his exposed, aroused manhood as he sucked on the blonde's neck. Kirk was still submissive in the sense that he still intended to have James fuck him, but that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't be dominant. But in the midst of all their grinding, making out, and biting Kirk found himself getting swept away into old habits. His grip loosened on James hair and he begged James to bite him back. Not order, but _begged_. After James complied there was a brief moment when Kirk realized he was going off script and panicked slightly.

He pushed James down against the mattress and pinned his hands above his head. James stared up at him like he'd done something wrong, but figured it was just Kirk trying to get ahold of the situation again. Kirk humped his ass onto James' cock, letting the rough material of his jeans provide the blonde with excruciatingly pleasing friction. James could throw Kirk off of him easily, they both knew this, but James was still playing along despite Kirk being all over the place. Kirk was inexperienced in being dominant, but he was trying his best. He really had no clue what to do other than this.

He thought of all the things James said and did to him whenever they had sex, but he didn't have the same charisma or nerve to do those things. He couldn't bring himself to spank James or call him dirty, degrading names. Him and James were into completely different things. What if James didn't like being called a whore like Kirk did? What if spanking was too demoralizing for James? Kirk didn't have the to ask. He had to remind himself that this wasn't about _asking_. This was about _telling_. It was nerve wracking for Kirk, but here was James below him, panting and totally into it. Still, even as Kirk mustered up the courage, he had his doubts.

"You're being such a good, um…" Kirk stuttered and his face heated up with embarrassment as he tried to think of a term of endearment to call James before settling awkwardly on, " _...boy_."

Kirk winced the moment it left his mouth and James couldn't stop the involuntary little chuckle that followed after.

" _Boy?_ " James posed skeptically, thoroughly amused.

"Don't laugh!" Kirk complained, slapping at James' chest before falling into a fit of laughter himself.

"I'm sorry, _daddy_. Maybe I deserve to be punished," James remarked, feeling his chest ache from side splitting laughter.

"Oh God, please no," Kirk said with a cringe. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Don't call me daddy. It's too awkward."

"You call _me_ daddy," James pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different."

Kirk let go of James' wrists and sat back on his lap in defeat. After they were able to calm down and wipe the tears off their faces, Kirk looked down at James who, despite having the mood ruined a little, was nothing but understanding and supportive. He didn't look disappointed at all, but rather relieved.

"I don't think I can do this," Kirk admitted with a sigh. He was bashful and couldn't look James in the eye as the blonde sat up to console him. "It's just not my thing, ya know?"

"That's totally fine. You don't need to make yourself uncomfortable just to make me happy," James assured, caressing Kirk's hips and lower back. "I want _you_ to be into it too."

"Thanks James," said Kirk, kissing his lover.

"No problem. Now, why don't you be a good little slut and strip for me," James suggested, transitioning smoothly back into his usual demeanor.

Kirk grinned from ear to ear. It was kind of fun giving the whole role reversal a shot, but at least Kirk knew now for sure it wasn't his cup of tea. Perhaps he felt a little guilty, because James was clearly into it, but James was able to let that go. It was better this way, though. James being in control and Kirk following his lead. It's what they were used to and what came naturally to them. Regardless, they were both ecstatic that they could finally go back to how they've always done things before and put this all behind them.

"Anything for you, _daddy_ ," Kirk obeyed, flashing James a bright smile.


	25. Helping Hand (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and James give each other a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt requested by an Anon back in March I believe. It's hard to describe the prompt, but if you're curious you can just check out the comments on chapter 17 if you really want.

James was fuming.

He'd gotten the cold shoulder from a groupie because he failed to get aroused when she had tried so hard. Nothing she did seemed to turn James on and even after he explained that it was just the alcohol, she still stormed out of his room in a huff. She yelled insults on her way out saying things like _what kind of man are you?_ and _can even get it up, what a loser_. James had half a mind to follow after her and tell her off but what good would that have done? Instead, he slammed his door and plopped down on the bed in his small hotel room.

He looked down at his lap, wondering why he wasn't able to get aroused. It's not like the chick was ugly or anything, but nothing had worked. Kissing, touching… Nothing. He's gotten it up when he was shitfaced drunk before, so what was the big deal? Maybe he just wasn't into her or something. But to have no reaction at all? James didn't have time to focus all of his brain power on the subject through his drunken stupor because there was a loud commotion coming from the hallway. James groaned, thinking it was the groupie coming back to give James more grief, and staggered his way to the door; not bothering to put his shirt back on.

When he peeked out into the hallway he noticed a few people loitering around, including Kirk. There was a boy yelling profanities at a girl, calling her names like _whore_ and _slut_ , and the girl just screeched back at him in a slew of unintelligible syllables. James wasn't very invested in the argument because his attention was quickly drawn to Kirk who was off to the side crying. He had his face in his hands and his shoulders were trembling. Without even thinking, James took huge strides over to Kirk and pulled the smaller man aside while the other two continued to argue.

Kirk let himself be ragdolled off, probably under the influence and too emotional to really care. James quickly lead Kirk into his room and locked the door behind them. The yelling from the hallway slowly faded away and James was left with a bawling, hysterical Kirk in his arms on his bed. His anger all but vanished the moment he got Kirk alone in his room. He held Kirk close when the brunette latched onto him and buried his face in James' chest. James could feel a few tears splash against his abdomen as they rolled down his torso and disappeared into the hem of his jeans. He ran a hand up and down Kirk's back to soothe the tremors wracking his body as he sobbed.

"Hey buddy. Wh-what's wrong?" James asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"It's fucked, man!" Kirk cries in a garbled slur.

"What is?" James presses.

He isn't sure what Kirk's on right now or if he's just absolutely hammered, but something clearly went down prior to James getting rejected by his groupie.

"That girl!" Kirk clarified, though James was still confused.

"What about her?"

"I ruined her life, dude," Kirk croaked. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend!"

It all slowly started to make sense in James' inebriated state. Kirk picked up a groupie and took her back to his room and that's when the pissed off boyfriend showed up and started yelling. It wasn't uncommon for shit like that to happen, but Kirk seemed adamant on saying it was all his fault which was, obviously, absurd. James' anger resurfaced, but his own plight was long forgotten at this point.

"Fuck 'em! It isn't your fault! You didn't know," James stated, rubbing his hand vigorously over Kirk's back.

"But he called her nasty things because of me," Kirk sniveled.

"Hey, look at me, man," James beckoned. Much to his surprise Kirk complied and stared up at James with puffy brown eyes. "People who willingly cheat _are_ whores. Man or woman, it doesn't matter. They're responsible for their own shit. She doesn't deserve your time of day, dude."

Maybe it wasn't the best way James could have articulated it, and maybe he should've given the chick the benefit of the doubt, but he just didn't want to see Kirk crying anymore. It broke his heart. Kirk sniffles a few times to keep his nose from running and lets James' words sink in. He calmed down after that, coming to the conclusion that James had a point.

"I know. I'm just being dumb," Kirk sighed, wiping away his tears to give James an exhausted smile.

"At least one of us scored tonight," James offered mirthlessly.

"Speak for yourself…"

"Hmm?"

"That girl's boyfriend came pounding on the door before anything serious happened," Kirk explained.

" _Oh..._ "

"It kinda sucks 'cus I'm _really_ horny," Kirk admitted with a soft blush.

James stared down into Kirk's eyes to see his pupils were blown wide. James wasn't sure if it was arousal or drugs or both, but it made the shorter guy's eyes appear pitch black. His gaze then drifted down and, sure enough, Kirk was aroused. His erection created a perfect outline in his pants and James realized belatedly that he, too, was turned on. Seeing Kirk strung out, whining, and so turned on made James' dick twitch. A wide grin spread across James' face, relieved that there wasn't anything wrong with him. It was the chick's fault after all. _Heh, jokes on you, bitch_.

Kirk gave him this bashful, guilty look from under his curly bangs, as if he was asking James to make a move. Or maybe he hadn't meant to say that and is just extremely embarrassed now. Either way, James took the hint and decided he had to do _something_. Now that James was aroused he figured they can help each other out. That's what friends do, right?

"So am I," James replied awkwardly, prompting Kirk to look down at James' lap.

James wasn't sure what did it for him. He can attribute it to all the anger and testosterone pumping through him, but he can't deny how attractive Kirk looked. He's ashamed to admit it, but he's always found Kirk oddly _sexy_. He's petite, soft spoken, and his skin is smooth like a girl. James isn't gay or anything, but if he had to choose a guy he'd pick Kirk in a heartbeat. Judging by the erection he's sporting, his body also agrees with that sentiment.

"We're both shit outta luck, huh?" Kirk remarked with a huff.

"I mean… just 'cus there's no girls around doesn't mean we can't get off," James pointed out.

The blonde took a chance and dropped a hand down into his lap. He cupped his groin and squeezed at his growing erection tenderly, coaxing more blood into it. Kirk watched James touch himself through his pants, making his mouth hang open slightly in awe. Kirk was so spun that he probably wasn't fully aware of what this all meant.

"I guess you're right," Kirk agreed, mimicking James and cupping a hand over his own bulge.

They both stare at each other as they awkwardly knead the clothed dicks. Eventually, James whips his dick out of his jeans and underwear because the friction doesn't quite do it for him. Kirk's eyes were drawn to the way James' big hand wrapped around his cock. Kirk ground the palm of his hand harder into his erection and let out a soft gasp when James began to jack off. Kirk's hips jerked forward, shamelessly grinding himself into his hand, but tried to play it off as readjusted himself. James knew, though. He could see the want in Kirk's eyes; the kind of lust that made you desperate.

After a few moments longer, Kirk got fed up with the friction as well and got a little more confident. He unzipped his pants and reached inside. His breath hitched when the cool temperature of the room graced his arousal and he shuddered when he curled his fingers around the shaft. Kirk bit his lip and started to move his fist along his cock. Every so often James' eyes flicked down to watch Kirk slowly stroking his cock, encouraging him to match Kirk's speed and technique. But even watching each other masturbate wasn't enough for James. He _needed_ contact.

"You wanna touch it?" James inquired, referring to his dick. "You help me out, I help you?"

"Sure. O-okay," Kirk stuttered, letting go of his cock to reach out and grasp James'.

The next few minutes consist of awkward fumbling as they both struggle to jack each other off. They get carried away fast enough though, because James leaned forward at one point and started kissing Kirk as a spur of the moment kind of thing. Kirk just sighed and rolled with the punches as he let James do whatever he wanted. He was too hammered and horny to really care that he was hooking up with his best friend. He knew he'd regret it later, but right now Kirk only cared about getting off, as did James.

It felt extremely weird to be doing this with Kirk, but James had to admit he liked the way Kirk's hand felt around his dick. It was small and delicate and made his cock feel bigger in comparison. All he could think about as Kirk stroked his cock was how that groupie of his was missing out right now, and even though James would've preferred to have sex he has to admit that jerking off with Kirk was better than any chick he'd ever bang. There were these little details and nuances about Kirk that just _did it_ for him. He couldn't explain it.

Their kissing got more messy and frantic as they neared the pinnacle of this moment, causing Kirk to accidentally bite down on James' lip a little bit. It drew a groan out of him followed by a long winded moan that made his entire body quake. Kirk whimper when James returned the tender nip and felt the smaller man's cock twitch and leak with excitement. It was the final straw for James and he came with a deep grunt as Kirk's hand enclosed around the head of his cock. They both rejoiced as their orgasms echoed through them and into one another, coating their hands with release.

After Kirk caught his breath a little, he leaned forward and gave James' bottom lip a tender nip. They parted and looked down at themselves and the mess they created. On any given day James would be upset that he came all over his pants, but trivial matters like that seemed insignificant when Kirk was panting and staring up at him with wide black eyes. James cupped Kirk underneath the chin with his clean hand and tipped his face up into a kiss. He gazed down at Kirk and nudged his nose against Kirk's playfully.

"I learned a very important lesson today," James proclaimed optimistically.

"What's that?" Kirk mused with a hum of content.

"Groupies suck," James remarked.

"And so do I if you ever wanna do this again," Kirk offered with a sly wink.


	26. You Got Something On Your Face (Megadeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior helps out Marty. (my worst one line summary yet).

Marty and Junior were currently jamming out in the studio while the other guys went out to get lunch. Marty was making some serious headway on a solo he'd feel would be up to Dave's standards. The only thing that was really holding Marty back was the fact that he was hyper aware of the eyes watching him. He tried to ignore it at first, supposing that Junior was just interested in listening to him play, but a few minutes ticked by and Junior was still staring at him.

"What?" Marty addressed, raising his head up to look over at Junior who was pretending to play his bass. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You got something on your face, man," Junior pointed out.

Marty furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Marty made a conscious effort to rub at his face every way possible in hopes that something, _anything_ , would shake free or come off. He checked his palms several times to see if he wiped something away or not and was disappointed when he found nothing. He did it for a few more seconds, thinking his bandmate was just pulling his leg at this point, before shooting a confused look over at Junior.

"Well, did I get it?"

"Here, let me help you," Junior offered.

Junior let out a heavy sigh, set his bass down, and walked over towards Marty, rolling his eyes like Marty was completely inept. Junior reached out to cup Marty's face in both of his hands and angled it slightly. For a moment Junior just stared at him, scrutinizing his face, before he slowly leaned in. Marty froze, figuring Junior just needed a closer look, and was shocked when the bassist didn't stop leaning in. Before Marty could react properly Junior pressed his lips against his and gave him the softest most gentle kiss.

Marty's eyes fluttered close and he inhaled sharply through his nose. The kiss was so feather light that it felt as if a butterfly had landed on his lips. Junior's lips parted slightly, coaxing Marty to do the same as he teased the guitarist with the possibility of slipping him the tongue, but Junior parted from him just as quickly before Marty could find out. Marty's eyes opened to the sight of Junior grinning at him tenderly. Marty stared at him with a dumbfounded expression as Junior swiped his thumb across his damp bottom lip and gave Marty a sly little wink.

"There we go. I think I got it."


	27. What's To Come (Metallica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James helps Kirk soothe a sunburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by deysynolifetilleather who wanted some current era Hamfield of James getting smutty with Kirk while trying to soothe a sunburn.

"Ya know, after all these years you'd think you'd have the foresight to put on some sunblock before surfing," James mentioned as gazed upon Kirk's sunburnt back.

"Didn't think I'd need it," Kirk argued. "I don't burn easily like your pasty ass."

" _Hey_ , I gotta pretty good farmer's tan going on, thank you very much," James defended.

"If that's what you wanna call a tan," Kirk mumbled.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" James complained, holding a bottle of aloe vera in his hand. Kirk doesn't say anything in response. "That's what I thought."

James squirt some of the clear green jelly onto his hand and set the bottle down to rub his hands together. He laid his hands on Kirk's shoulder blades, making Kirk flinch from how cold the aloe felt on his hot, irritated skin. James let out a little chuckle and began to spread the ointment all over Kirk's back to help soothe his sunburn. Kirk's skin felt hot to the touch that James was surprised he wasn't blistering. One time when James was younger, he'd gotten so badly sunburnt that he couldn't sleep on his back for a whole week. Kirk was lucky though. His complexion was tan enough that it wasn't too crippling for him to move around.

James rubbed aloe all over Kirk's back, being mindful not to press too hard. Kirk was hunched over slightly and slowly relaxing into James' touch. James squeezed some more aloe onto Kirk's back and spread it along his shoulders. His hands trailed down, running along the small of Kirk's back and curling around his flank. James accidentally pressed his fingers a little too much into Kirk's skin on an upstroke, causing the sunburnt skin to turn white for a split second before reverting back to red. James smirked and poked at Kirk again, deliberately this time, with the same result.

"Now would be the time to slap you on the back," James surmised with a sinister grin.

"Don't you dare!" Kirk threatened, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at James' dumb, smirking face.

"You think it'd leave a handprint?" James teased.

"James, I swear to God," Kirk warned, pivoting his body away from the blonde out of paranoia.

"Calm down, I wouldn't do that to you," James relented, gripping Kirk gently by the shoulders to bring him back. "Not when there's plenty of other fun things I could do to you instead."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kirk huffed as he relaxed under the soothing contact once again.

James is rubbing his hands more consistently over Kirk's back, coming up occasionally to knead his shoulders tenderly. Kirk melted like butter under his delicate touch, practically sighing with relief as his feverish skin was soothed. James' big hands covered a lot of his body as they glided easily across his back, and they were so deceivingly _gentle_. It felt so nice that Kirk was almost startled when James spoke up again; having forgot he asked a question.

"Well, _this_ , for starters," said James.

His hands left Kirk's body for a split second, causing Kirk to groan indignantly. He thought James was just having a go at him now since Kirk relied on his help, but James returns a second or two later with the bottle of aloe in his hand. He popped the cap, pulled Kirk slightly back, and drizzled it down the front of his chest. Kirk gasped at the initial shock of the cool substance; his chest undulating shallowly as it dripped down his abdomen. James set the bottle down and leaned over Kirk's shoulder so that his face was right next to Kirk's ear.

"Does that feel good?" James murmured, reaching around so he could begin to rub aloe all over Kirk's chest.

The smaller man doesn't say anything, but the content sigh is enough to let James know that, yes, Kirk is thoroughly enjoying it. James' other hand came around the other side and soon he's built up a rhythm between both of his hands. He rubbed them in circles, coaxing Kirk's skin to absorb the soothing ointment. He massaged Kirk's body, bringing him the relief he so desperately needed. Kirk fell back against James' chest and laid his head on the bigger man's shoulder. James' shirt clung to the aloe that didn't quite fully absorb into Kirk's back, but his dry cleaning was the last thing on his mind.

As his hands are rubbing in mesmerizing patterns, James' fingertips grazed Kirk's nipples in the process, making Kirk flinch. James noticed the response and did it again, but with more intent. He teased reactions out of Kirk as he toyed with his nipples to the point where Kirk was nothing more than a plethora of soft little noises and restless squirming. The unabashed display of enjoyment made James throb with excitement; he was sure that Kirk could feel his hard on pressing into his lower back. James continued to pinch and tease one of Kirk's nipples while his other hand was busy caressing Kirk's stomach.

James let his right hand drop down towards the front of Kirk's board shorts, flirting with the hem that clung to his waist. Kirk shifted into the touch as if silently begging James to go further, which James obliged almost instantly. It was all the consent he needed to undo the velcro holding Kirk's board shorts up so he could wrap a hand around Kirk's hard cock. The heat of his arousal was almost matched by his sunburn, but was soothed from the aloe still coating James' hand. The friction was nice and slick, loose and languid in a way, as James began to move his fist and spread the gel along Kirk's dick. Kirk gasped and twitched as James played his nipple and jacked him off. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let himself get swept away in the tranquil yet decidedly lewd attention he was receiving.

Every so often Kirk would shudder as a rush of air came in through the window and caressed his otherwise feverish body. It made his skin prickle with goosebumps that ultimately made his nipples even harder, prompting James to exploit his erogenous zone further. The discomfort in his body fell to the wayside as Kirk concentrated on the pleasure he got from James' hands instead. He became even more distracted when James started murmuring in his ear. He couldn't focus on what was being said, but James' voice was so soft and gentle that it subconsciously eased Kirk into a state of bliss either way.

Kirk's body tensed and he came was a shuddering cry, coating James' fist, as well as his board shorts, with come. James brushed the pads of his thumbs over the head of Kirk's cock and his sensitive nipple alike, coaxing out extra little tremors of satisfaction. James wiped his hand off on Kirk's swim trunks and went back to caressing Kirk's body as he held him close. After Kirk came down from his orgasm, he turned his body around in James arms to face the bigger guy and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"I should get sunburned more often," quipped Kirk, kissing James on the lips.

"Just wait until your sunburn is gone," James said with promise. "Think of all the other fun things I can do to you then."


	28. Next Week (Iron Maiden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes football for all the ~~right~~ wrong reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsolicited, unprompted Maiden because this series was severely lacking it.

If you asked any of the other guys what the best part of Football is, they'd all pretty much say the same thing. Janick would say running around the field like a maniac is the best; goalkeeping for Nicko, defensive for Dave, offensive for Adrian, and Bruce would say he's just happy to fool around with his friends. Steve on the other hand, while he enjoys the sport of Football, very much prefers what comes after. He likes coming down from his adrenaline high with a nice warm shower. At least, that's what Steve tells his mates. He makes it a point to not tell them the real reason why.

Steve looks forward to their weekly bouts of Football; he looks forward to seeing Bruce decked out in his grass stained kit. Bruce is always so dirty afterwards because he goes for plays most people wouldn't; his energy and love for the sport is only matched by Janick. If it isn't grass stains adorning his kit, it's mud or the occasional scraped knee. But despite how many times Bruce falls down, he always bounces back and is ready for more. That's what Steve admires the most about Bruce; his tenacity.

And while kicking a ball around with his mates is fun and all, Steve finds himself longing for the end of the day. The end of the day means they all head back to the locker room, which means they'll all be naked, and well… Steve quite fancies Bruce, doesn't he? Who wouldn't? Sure, Bruce is a beauty to look at when he's drenched in sweat, hair sticking to the sides of his face, and pouring water on himself out on the field, but it's in the showers where Steve gets to see it all. He doesn't have to imagine.

Everyone's chatting amongst themselves, except for him and Bruce. Steve takes his time getting undressed, pretending to be preoccupied with something else as he watches Bruce out of the corner of his eye. Bruce pulls his jersey over his head and tosses it into his gym bag. Steve's eyes follow every movement, even as Bruce reaches into his bag to pull out his toiletries. Steve slowly pulls his shirt off as Bruce starts to comb out his hair. He always does that before hopping in the shower; says it keeps his hair from getting even more tangled.

While Bruce is busy getting ready, Steve's gaze lingers on the shorter man. His eyes drift down the expanse of Bruce's chest, all the way down to the tight shorts he's wearing. They look so small on Bruce. At first, Steve thought Bruce might have just gotten the wrong size, but upon further inspection he realized that Bruce's thighs were just muscular. Steve chalks it up to all the running Bruce does; he's got runner's legs for sure, and seeing Bruce's thighs (among other things) bulging within tight short shorts makes Steve's heart race.

Eventually, when Bruce is done faffing about with his hair, he sits down on the bench to finish removing his kit. Cleats and socks are kicked off to the side and when he stands up again, the shorts are coming off too. Steve swears that the leg holes get caught on Bruce's thighs on the way down, or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Steve doesn't ponder it for too long since Bruce is ridding himself of his underwear now, exposing his muscular body in all it's hairy glory. Steve feels himself twitch in his shorts.

"Oi, Harris! You gonna stand there all day or wot?" Nicko boomed, clapping Steve on the shoulder to break him out of his Bruce induced stupor.

"Why? Fancy seeing me naked? Is the suspense killin' ya?" Steve teased; playing off his obvious embarrassment as smoothly as possible.

"Sod off and get yer boney arse in the shower," Nicko retorted with a good natured grin and a brief chuckle.

Nicko walked off towards the showers with the other guys, making Steve the last person to join them. Once he got his kit off and entered the showers with his soap, Bruce was already under the spray of the shower head. He had his head tipped back, letting his long hair cascade down his back as it washed away all remnants of sweat and grime. Steve stepped under his own shower and turned it on all while keeping an eye on Bruce. Steve was always careful not to get caught, not that he thought the other men really paid attention either way, but he wasn't reckless.

Steve lathered up his washcloth, going through the notions of cleaning himself while in reality he was just watching Bruce the whole time. Steve had a way of pivoting his body at a certain angle that looked natural just so if someone did happen to turn around and catch him staring, he could easily play it off. Steve always took the shower nestled in the corner, so it was already at a funny angle anyway. The best part was that Bruce was at the next shower over, giving Steve a front row seat to the show.

Over time, Steve noticed, Bruce preferred to shower with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if it was because of the discomfort of having water or soap get in his eyes, or if it helped him shower in public by pretending he was alone, but it was good news for Steve either way. Bruce was completely oblivious to the eyes watching him and what he was doing to his good pal Steve. It basically gave Steve free reign over eye fucking Bruce's body. And he has thought about it, of course. How could he not?

Seeing Bruce all wet and glistening as he scrubs his body clean makes Steve have impure thoughts. The way Bruce is blissfully unaware or how suds get caught in the thick mat of chest hair adorning Bruce's body. Not to mention the way his waist tapers off into strong, agile legs and a nice big--

Bruce pivots his body, causing Steve to break eye contact and pretend like he wasn't just molesting his best mate with his gaze. After a moment or two, Steve peeks out of the corner of his eye to see that Bruce is now turned fully towards him and is staring right at him. Steve feigns ignorance again, hoping he isn't acting too suspicious, but it's too late. He can sense Bruce smirking in his peripherals. He's been caught by the man himself, and even though he expects Bruce to turn away in disgust, it doesn't happen.

Instead, Bruce just stands there facing Steve as if he's beckoning the other man to look at him again. Curiosity gets the better of him and Steve can't stop himself from glancing back over at Bruce once again. Bruce smirks a little when their eyes meet and he just goes about washing himself like nothing's wrong. He gives Steve the full display as he scrubs soapy foam all over his strong, hairy body; unabashed in his approach to indulge Steve's attention. And Steve's a sucker for it.

The way the bubbles just slide down his body and catch in his bountiful tufts of body hair as Bruce caresses himself from top to bottom is enough to drive Steve mad. It isn't really the act itself that gets Steve going, but the implication that Bruce is imagining that it's Steve touching him. Why else would he be making intense eye contact with Steve if he wasn't turned on by this too? Unless this was all just a ruse to tease Steve. Regardless, Steve gets what he wants out of the experience. He's free to watch and fantasize about Bruce all he wants without having to be sneaky and Bruce welcomes it.

Steve likes to fantasize about having sex with Bruce. He imagines it after a long sweaty, filthy session of Football, after the lads have all packed up and gone home. He wants to take Bruce into the showers and pin him up against the wall, even when he's still covered in mud. Steve would push him into the wall face first, bending him over until the shorter man's back was bowing and his ass was sticking out. He can practically see the water and soap cascading down Bruce's thighs as he parts his legs for Steve.

And Steve would do everything to Bruce. He'd happily kneel on the slippery, hard unforgiving tile floor and press his face between Bruce's cheeks, all while he kneaded and caressed those strong thighs of his. Steve wonders if Bruce would enjoy that sort of thing. Steve certainly would. Bruce has the type of body that Steve just wants to worship and take his time with. Everything about Bruce is perfect. He's so much more sturdy and stronger than Steve's own lean frame, and that body hair... Steve wants to run his hands all through it; wants to grab onto those chestnut locks and fuck him into oblivion.

He looks back up at Bruce's face to see the man is grinning from ear to ear, looking like a chipmunk, and it's then that Steve realizes belatedly that he's half hard. Bruce eye's flick down playfully towards his waist, causing Steve to immediately cover himself and turn away. Steve stays in the shower the longest, mostly because he doesn't need any of the other guys seeing him so _excited_. He claims it's because he got a later start than everyone else, which is true, but Bruce knows better.

The situation is exasperated even further when Steve comes out of the shower to change, finding none other than Bruce taking his sweet time getting dressed. Other than them, Dave is the last one to leave, chasing after Adrian because he's most likely Dave's ride home. Steve gets to his locker with a towel around his waist, making it a point to ignore Bruce who is sitting on the bench pulling his trainers on. No words are spoken between them, but Steve feels Bruce's eyes on him the whole time.

Steve gets dressed fast, finishing at the same exact time Bruce does, and collects up all his things. Steve tries to head out with a nod and a noncommittal _seeya later_ , only to be caught under the bicep by Bruce. They stare at each other, unsure if either of them will make a move, but in the end Bruce smiles.

"I'll seeya next week," says Bruce with a twinkle in his eye.

"The lads aren't playin' next week," Steve points out with confusion.

"I know. Maybe we could do something more _one on one_ ," Bruce explains, moving ever so close to Steve. "Same time, same place, ya?"

"Um, ya! We could, uh, do that. Definitely," Steve stammers, finding it difficult to complete one sentence. "I'll seeya then."

"Then it's a date," Bruce says, giving Steve a wink before making his grand exit.


End file.
